


Sammy Saga chapter 1-10

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is expecting a his mother to visit him instead it is his life time friend Sammy.<br/>This is part of a series dealing with Red team and my OC Sammy. I hope you guys enjoy this please tell me what you think. Oh and trust me there are more chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first fan fiction I have ever posted.  
> This is part of a series dealing with Red team and my OC Sammy. I hope you guys enjoy this please tell me what you think. Oh and trust me there are more chapters to come.  
> Sorry I suffer from writing really long chapter syndrome.  
> There

It was a warm morning at red base in Tufort. The Red team was in the mess hall enjoying breakfast….well trying to enjoy it. Scout was excited and was more twitchy than he was usually. Today was the day after all the hard begging and asking he had received permission to have his mom visit him at his job on the base. He was so excited and proud to show his mom all the great work he thinks he does.

“Yo I can’t want to see Ma she is gonna be so happy to see me, but you know who I would kill to see? My best friend Sammy, man I miss Sammy did I ever tell you how we met?”

The team groaned, they have heard all the stories with Scout and his best friend and partner in crime Sammy. They were slowly getting sick of it.

“Now come on team let’s hear the story again. His mom is coming over lets be nice” The Engineer said in his kind Texan voice.

“Okay here the story. Sammy was moving in to my neighbor hood right? And well my brother was like the head honcho with the kids in the neighborhood, and he saw Sammy right? So my brother was going to tell Sammy the rules right? And I mean I didn’t see the whole fight but I saw my brother on the ground and he was holding his gut and Sammy was there….I never saw any one beat my brother in a fight. It was the awesome.”

“And that moment of violence started your wonderful friendship with Sammy” Spy sarcastically stated while finishing his morning croissant, whipping the stray crumbs off is balaclava and suit.

“Hey watch it Frenchy If you insult Sammy. I swear I will clobber you.” Scout was about to step onto the table. When an announcement the voice of the admin comes over the P.A. System.

“Scout your visitor is here”

Scout smiles “Well Frenchy seems we will be delaying the clobbering my Ma is here” He starts to run off even faster than he normally does. When he stops at the visitor gate. “Hey Ma welcome to my….”

He stops mid sentence not seeing his mother but instead was a young woman standing around 5’6” staring at him with her blue eyes, her black hair put into twin buns, wearing a black men’s tee shirt and some what baggy jeans and men’s black shoes with purple laces, both her wrist wearing thick leather wrist cuffs. The girl smirks moving at Scout. “What is with you Scooter? Where you expecting your mom or something?”

Scout runs over to the girl and hugs her tightly. “Sammy damn I was not expecting you I thought mom was coming. I mean no complaints this is great but how the hell did you find me?”

Sammy smiles “Well I had this gig in Boston and I thought ‘hey why not surprise scooter?’ I went to your home and saw your mom and she tells me you are working for this company that you are a mercenary for. I told your mom I didn’t believe it and she said she was planing to visit you. Then did some calls to some person called Miss Pauline and they made it for me to visit you instead of her. They flew me down here the lady called Pauline escorted me here, and voila I am here in front of you and being hugged a little to tightly.”

Scout looks seeing how tightly he was holding her “Oh Sorry about that” He lets go rubbing the back of his head laughing softly “Yea you know I told the team a lot about you….I am so excited they think half the things I said were fake.” He puts an arm around her shoulder. “Come on lets go you have to meet the team you will love them.” They walk to the mess hall, the team talking. “Hey guys my mom isn’t here but I got a better guest you gonna love it. Team Meet my partner in crime my best friend the one who helped me through so much stuff, da one da only, you know em you love em SAMMY”

Scout steps to the side, Sammy stands there waving “Um Hi guys”

The team stares they always assumed Sammy was a boy with all the stories the shenanigans, They never once heard scout call him a he or she to be perfectly true. Spy stands up walking to Sammy.

“You are Sammy?”

“Yep”

“The best friend of our little scout”

“Yep”

“The one who he stood in line and camped out over night to get tickets to a wrestling match for”

“Yep”

“The one who jumped and ran from old man Harrison’s junk yard dog to get scouts base ball?”

“Yep”

“The one who climbed the telephone pole to get scouts lucky baseball cleats that were stolen from the other team?”

“Yep and that one I did in a skirt.”

“He never mentioned the skirt if he did we would have known you were a girl.”

“That explains the glares I am getting. I am gonna take a stab at this and guess you and the whole team it seems thought I was a guy?”

Spy nods “Oui”

Sammy Sighs “See Scooter if you mentioned the skirt we wouldn’t have this moment of awkward we are having right now” She shoves scout playfully. “So you gonna introduce me to your team or what?”

Spy snorts “Scooter really your name is Scooter?”

Scout grumbles “Its not my name its a nick name and you better not eva call me that it’s for Sammy and Sammy only” He rolls up his sleeves trying to look tough.

Sammy Rolls her eyes. “Seriously Scooter the sleeve rolling you still do that?”

Scout sighs softly. “Sorry just you know how I felt when every one else calls me that. Your the only one who called me scooter and wasn’t an insult” he puts his arm around her “So yea Frenchy here He is our spy.”

The spy takes her hand “Mademoiselle” and kisses it.

She blushes “oh this guy is a charmer why wasn’t he our French teacher? I might have gotten a better grade if he was.”

Spy looks up at her. “Pardon, Our French teacher? You mean this imbecile took French?”

Sammy Nods “Yea he did for 2 reasons. 1 he thought he could use french to seduce the ladies, and number 2”

Scout smiles “Mademoiselle Moreau was a hottie hot hottie man she had nice legs and those pencils skirts. Oh baby, Voulez-vous la hummina hummina”

Spy and Sammy roll their eyes “Here he goes again thinking of her legs….again….well at least it isn’t in class needing to to a speech this time….and he is in lose pants.” She laughs weakly shoving scout again “Yohoo Scooter Earth too Scooter come in Scooter get of her legs and come back here and introduce me to the rest of the team” she slaps him in the back of the head. “Focus”

Scout shakes his head rubbing it slowly. “Do you mind Sammy geez….oh right introductions to the team” Scout takes her to the table “So who to introduce first Ah I know your gonna like him….” Scout looks around “Hey were are some of you guys?”

Spy smirks “Well lets see. With the long time to take you to get here doing most likely some awkward hugging and me confirming that she is the Sammy you spoke of. I assume they decided to go do things they deem more important.”

“He got a point Scooter. Why not introduce me to some of the others and share the one I will love to meet for last” she smiles. “So come on start with it”

Scout sighs “Okay then” He motions over to the Demolition man. “So this guy here is our. Hey buddy put the bottle down for Sammy.” He takes the bottle away from the Demo man.

The Demo man Glared “I am not your buddy you hairless rabbit give me my scrumpy back.” The Demo takes his bottle back “Sorry lass its a pleasure to meet you. Scout has told us a lot about you.” He smiles. “So climbed up a telephone pole in a skirt to get his lucky cleats….that’s impressive, reminds me of when I was a lad and had to get my Sporran out of this large tree when I was a wee lad during the highland games, had to climb that old tree and struggle across the branch to get it, fell off the tree and broke my arm, my mother was so mad at me.”

Sammy laughs, “So is that what happened to make you loose your eye….if you don’t mind me asking that is.”

Demo takes a drink laughing again. “Nah that I lost looking into a cursed book owned by this dark wizard Merasmus”

“Who is my Roommate” Soldier said with a smile.

“Former roommate remember kicked you out.” Spy groaned trying to drink his tea. “Can we not talk about the wizard please every time we do I start getting a head ache. So Please Samantha”

“Whoa Frenchy.” Scout holds his hand up in front of spy. “No one calls Sammy, Samantha well minus her mom when she is mad at her and teachers who sooner or later will call her Sammy.” He flashes a smile at Sammy “Took care it for ya Sammy”

“Thanks Scooter I really wouldn’t have mind hearing it come from him….it sounded nice” She mumbles rolling her eyes a bit.

“So Sammy the story about how you two meet did you really beat the crap out of his brother?”

“Oh you told them how we met Scooter? Bet you told them how your brother is the head honcho of the neighborhood kids huh?” She sits down in a chair at the table. “Okay here is the real deal. I was 8 years old my mom got a job in Boston and we were moving in and his brother and Scooter were playing with some of the kids and sees me. His Brother comes over. Now Scooter thinks his brother was the leader of the neighborhood kids reality he was the bully.”

“My brother was not a bully he was the leader he had respect everyone listened to him.”

“Your brother scared every one. That is why they listened to him because he had them scared like lambs. Now no more interrupting.” She pulls Scout down “Where was I…Oh yea….back then I did my hair in pig tails and mom told me to say hi to the kids and get along, and his brother saw me and made fun of my pig tails and pulled on them. Long story short I kicked him in the balls and he fell on the ground. That is when Scooter saw me and and he was like ‘yo you beat my brother….that was so cool….we should be friends.’ and that is how we became friends.” She takes Scouts soda and takes a sip making a gagging sound “Oh god what the hell is this swill?”

Scout smiles “Its called Bonk its great they give me this stuff.” He takes it back drinking it “Oh yea so good.”

She looks at him “That stuff taste worst than that ‘protein’ shake one of your brothers made saying it will help you do better in base ball…. and that was a combination of what was it onions mountain dew orange juice, and I think liver” she shutters “And to think you drank that.” she looks over at Spy “Got anything to drink that is decent?”

The spy smirks “Well I do have a bottle of wine hidden away, but to early for alcohol but I think there is some normal sodas in the fridge in the kitchen. If you want I could show you.”

Scout leans in between the eye line “Hey she is my guest besides don’t you have a lady, stop flirting with my friend.” Scout glares at Spy. “I am watching you frenchy” He puts two of his fingers at his eyes and then points at Spy. Looking back to Sammy smiling “I will show you the kitchen” Scout gets up with Sammy leading her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess with dirty pots in the washing machine, the walls were a light rustic tan with some red stains on the wall. Sammy gulps slowly looking at the large red stain near the stove “Oh please tell me that is chili”

Scout smiles “Yea it was Engineer and Soldier. Every chili night they argue over weather or not to put beans in the chili.” Scout laughs a bit. “You haven’t me Engie yet you might like him he is a good Southerner like you.”

Groaning “Scooter just cause I was born and raised in Florida till I was 8 doesn’t make me a Southerner, just makes me a person who happen to be born in a southern State. Which by the way is not recognized as a southern state buy the southern states. Geez we went through this like a billion times.”

“Yea but you went back to Florida for college and I never saw you again. You know how much that hurt me Sammy?”

Sighing “And like I said before. I am a legacy so I had a better chance to get into the college than the same one as you.” Sammy rubbed her temples this was a subject she was hopping to avoid on her trip to see her old friend.

Scout laughs. “I am not mad or upset I knew your a legacy of a college you weren’t planin to go to but you just wanted to make your ma happy. So I am curious did you stick to the same major as she did?”

“You are joking right? As much as I love the idea of getting payed to argue I wasn’t planing on being a lawyer.” She opens the fridge finding a grape soda “Oh thank you god there is a grape soda and I call it mine mine oh mine” She takes it out opening it taking a swing “Oh that is the stuff.” Leaning against the fridge her eye closed letting out a slow breath. When she opens her eyes she sees a gas masked wearing mercenary. “Oh god the empty child all grown up oh god!” she backs up.

“Whoa calm down Sammy. It’s just Pyro. Don’t worry Pyro is harmless. Well kinda as long as you are not on the enemy team. If you where oh boy its a scary as hell nightmare.” He blinks “Hold up did you say the empty child as in that creepy ‘are you my mommy’ kid from that show you like and made me watch once when I was over at your house?” smirking “Hey Pyro say ‘Are you my mummy?’”

Pyro muffles the phrase confused.

Sammy glares at Scout “Oh very funny Scooter” She shoves him hard. Looking at the masked fire bug “So Pyro huh guessing you got a flame thrower you use on the battle field.”

The Pyro nods happily.

“Bet its better than what Scooter’s oldest brother he took one of his mom’s cans of hair spray and a zippo lighter. Man it took him weeks to grow his eye brows back.” She laughs weekly as the Pyro stares at her. “Um I am guessing you have been burned so you don’t think that story was funny I am sorry for that and please forgive me I can um….” She looks at Scout almost asking for help. 

“Pyro buddy she can make cookies for us she was great at home economics she made some of the best cookies. She could make us cookies for you, you know like sugar, chocolate chip, oh those little ones that are round and covered in powder sugar.”

“You mean Snow balls Scooter snow balls. Yea I can make cookies, or heck even blondies”

Scout looks over confused.“What are blondies again?”

“Blondies are like brownies kinda taste like butterscotch big hit at the bake sale we did once remember?”

“Oh yea they were good. Yea Pyro any sweet well almost any sweet, so you okay with my friend Sammy” 

Pyro looks at the two then nods enthusiastic. Excited Pyro would be having some yummy home made desserts. Skipping away to figure out what confection Sammy would make for Pyro.

Sammy glares at Scout “Seriously I come to visit now I have to make sweets for the team.”

“It doesn’t have to be for the team.”

She glares at Scout. “Your team seems like the type that if one is getting sweets they gotta share with the team or fights are gonna happen.”

Scout nods “You gotta point so what you gonna make the team”

“ A hurts doughnut”

“A what?”

Sammy punches his arm “Hurts Don’t it” she laughs “seriously Scooter all 7 of your brothers did that to you”

“Yea it has been a while okay I forgot about that one. Besides it didn’t hurt. Now Come on I have to introduce you to Engineer. Ladies first” Sammy walks out of the kitchen. Scout starts to rub his arm “Ouch ouch ouch.” Walking besides her after gaining his composure. “So you will like Engie he is a real smart guy he has these cool machines they help us in the battle field.”

The two walk into a work shop full of mechanical devices, weapons and tools. The squat engineer was sitting at a work bench working on something. When they were closer Sammy gasped “Cool is that a hand are you building like a robot?”

The Engineer chuckles “Thought about it once till we had to fight all of those robots. Nah just recalibrating my hand it got hit up during the last battle by mean ol’ mother Hubbard.” He adjusts a little more with his screwdriver. “Ah there we go now,” He lifts his hand up wriggling his fingers. Smiling. “Showing her around Scout”

“Yep. You know Engie. She is from Florida she is a good Southerner too. She even has the accent well not now you gotta tick her off….do not deny your southern roots.”

She clenches her teeth speaking slowly. “For…The…last…time….Florida….is…not….considered….a….southern….state….”

Scout smirks walking over to the Engineer. “See how her teeth are clenched and she talking slower than normal. She is trying to hide her southern roots. Just gotta tick her off a little more.”

Sighing softly “She is right Scout even if it is the southern most united state. The southerner states never considered Florida part of the south. Now please quit trying to tick your girlfriend off just to show off her ‘southern’ roots and show her the rest of the base.”

“Uh oh”

Sammy was mad she hated when ever she was called Scout’s girlfriend. Her voice raised her southern voice kicking in “I am not Scooters girlfriend!!!! You know it is possible for a guy and a girl to be friends with out the whole dating thing happening god its the 21st century!!!!” She lets out a slow breath trying to compose herself. “I am sorry just it happens.” letting out a slow breath “That accent only comes out when I am mad. Scooter himself knows that. He just likes showing that off for some sick reason.” She glares at scout. “Please forgive me Engineer”

“Please Call me Dell”

“I am sorry Dell for that outburst.”

“No problem I understand I should have asked before calling you his girlfriend.”

“So you build stuff”

“No I solve problems. Not like what is beauty because that is under the realms of philosophy. I solve practical problems.”

“But wouldn’t what is a practical problem be under the realms of philosophy? I mean what I consider a practical problem, you might not. For Example How can I go one week out of the month with out staining my underwear and pj’s and some times bedsheets with blood? I mean I see that as a practical problem. You on the other hand never having to deal with something like that unless you had sisters or a wife would never see that as a practical problem.”

The Engineer stares at her mouth agape “You….have…a….valid point”

She shrugs laughing softly “Yea sorry mom is a lawyer the ability to debate comes from her.

Scout smiles “Alright time to show um….Well lets see you met Demo you met pyro and you met Engineer, kinda met solider, and you met and got flirted by Spy.”

“You know Heavy is in Medic’s office with him maybe you can kill two birds with one stone. Another practical problem solved.”

“That could work. Come on Sammy time to say good bye to the Engineer that you grossed out.” He takes her hand and pulls her away. Walking down the halls to the Medic’s office.

Inside the grayish white room there was a smell of antiseptic and iron was mixing in the air. The faint gentle humming of the Medi beam was apparent. The medic was over the Heavy’s body chest cut open holding his heart. Looking over still partially behind the white curtain the Medic smiles “Oh guten Tag Scout, showing your mother around the base sorry I wasn’t there to say hallo to your mother but herr heavy needs his über maintenance due to all the times I charge him.” He adjusts his glasses looking at the young woman. “Scout your mother is very young looking.”

Scout laughs “Doc this isn’t my mom this is Sammy my best friend and partner in crime” He puts an arm over her shoulder smiling.

The Medic blinks “Your Best friend who did all those things in your stories was a girl. The same one who climbed that telephone pole to get your lucky cleats?”

Sammy rolled her eyes.“I told you Scooter if you included the part how I did it in a skirt they would have know I was a girl.”

A Russian accent was said from behind the white curtain “Let me see little mans friend.”

“You heard the Russian lets meet the Heavy Sammy” Scout leads Sammy to were the heavy was laying.

Sammy looked seeing the Heavy chest cut open his heart out being held by the German medic. The Heavy’s was wide awake he lungs going in and out while he breathes. She could smell the heavy scent of bile and blood. She started getting pale “Oh god is he cut open”

“Ja”

Looking over she sees the Medic holding the Heavy’s heart that was some how still beating in his bloodied hands. “You are holding his heart”

“Ja, the über is on his heart so I need to get at it to do maintenance on it.”

She looks over seeing the Heavy waving at her.“And he is awake.”

Looking up his face lightening up. “Oh I knew I forgot about something again.”

“And why is he not screaming in pain?”

“Oh The medi gun.” He waves his and to the machine shooting the red beam at the Heavy’s chest keeping him alive some how. “I have it set so he doesn’t feel anything while I do my work.” The Medic smiles feeling so proud of the device and what he was doing.

“Oh god oh god” She goes to her knees looking down holding her gut making gagging sounds. “Oh I think I am going to hurl” She was looking at the white tile floor trying to focus on anything then the bloody mess in front of her.

Scout scoffs “Oh come on Sammy you and I watched all those horror movies with the guys you never had an issue with that. You laughed some times.”

She glares up at him “Scooter those are movies those are fake I know they are fake. That” She points to the Heavy “Is real that is a real body sliced open. Oh God its like biology all over again.” She whimpers a bit trying to hold back the vomit that was trying to go up her throat.

The Medic looks concerned. Putting the heart back into the Heavy grabbing the Medi gun shooting at Heavy healing him. Rushing to clean his hands then back to her squatting down. “There there its gone I healed him the guts are gone. Medic puts a kind hand to her back. “Heard you like horror movies….What ones are you a fan of if I may ask.”

She looks up seeing the lack of blood “I am a big fan of those slasher films you know Nightmare on Elm’s Street, Friday the 13th.”

Medic laughs, “Original or Modern Remake?”

“Oh The original sorry but in my world Jason doesn’t run, the first killer was Mrs Voorhees and Freddy was a sick twisted joker when he kills and is done by Robert England.”

The medic smiles laughing.“You have good taste”

Scout rolls his eyes “Oh how could I forget Medic loves horror movies you two should just do a marathon and hear Doc go on about what parts get damaged and how they could survive that.”

Medic smiles “Oh look at you trying to set me up with your friend.”

“What pft please”

“Oh Scooter was that your plan to set me up with one of your co mercs?”

Scout blushes “what….no come on your joking like they would.”

Medic and Sammy glare.

“What I mean….like they would date you because they are so busy with their jobs. These guys are married to their work.”

“Right….now could some one help me up my knees are starting to hurt”

Medic gets up helping Sammy up. “Sorry next time you visit I will hide the um bloody bits. And maybe break out some of the horror we can talk about wounds.” He smiles a bit.

Sammy blushes “Not like a date is it.”

“What not just two horror fans enjoying what we love. Robert England as Freddy making a wise crack when he slices a victim.” He laughs. “Oh and look at us ignoring Heavy one second.” He goes over and helps Heavy up off the gurney.

The Heavy walks over smiling. “So little Scout’s friend is a woman.” He puts a big hand on her shoulder. “Makes those stories he told us more impressive. You remind me of my sister. She was friends with the boys in our town. Very strong she is.”

Sammy smiles “Thanks….”

Heavy laughs “Now if you can cook Russian tea cakes you would really would be like my sister.”

“Hey Sammy isn’t snow ball cookies called something else”

“Um if I am right Snow balls cookies can also be called, Mexican wedding cakes or….Russian tea cakes….oh boy”

Scout laughs “Guess what you are going to be making for the team now Sammy.”

Glaring at him “If I am gonna make a huge batch of Snow balls I am gonna need help”

Heavy smiles. “I can help”

“Well there is one volunteer.”

The four of them laugh together as a white dove comes and lands on one of Sammy’s buns. “Archimedes get down from there that is very rude.”

Sammy looked confused. “one of my buns feels heavier did something land on it?”

“Ja, Archimedes one of my doves. Go on now get off her.” He puts his hand to her bun the blood stained bird walked and perched on the Medic’s hand. Cooing softly as he moves his hand down. “Sammy this is Archimedes one of my pet doves. Archimedes this is Sammy Herr Scouts friend.”

“You have doves in your medical room….doesn’t this break some kind of health code or something.” Sammy asked raising her eyebrow.

“Well yes and no. The birds to not come near me when I am working. After the accident with Archimedes and Scout.” Sammy looks at Scout shocked. “Long story short some how Archimedes was living in Scout’s chest cavity. Any way after that the I decided to make a special area for them and trained them to stay there when ever I am working. When I am done they are free to fly about. I assume that Archimedes wanted to meet the new person and saw a lovely perch in the form of one of your buns.”

Sammy looks at the the Medic “I guess that makes since. Can I pet Archimedes?”

Medic looks at his dove “Is that alright with you Archimedes?” The dove coos “He is okay with it”

She smiles petting the bird softly. “Hey Scooter Remember that guy who owned all the pigeons?”

“Yea we worked for him one summer so we could get tickets to that match. Why you asking.”

“I got know clue.” She laughs softly a bit.

Scout puts his hand on her shoulder. “So come on we got one more guy for you to met then I can show you my room. You will love what I did with it.”

“Oh let me guess base ball memorabilia and pictures of girls in bikinis”

“Oh did you know?”

“Scooter that is what you said you would put in your room when you moved out of your moms house.”

“Oh yea I did.” He laughs a bit “Come on this guy you will like just to warn you he is kinda cranky and a loner.”

They walk out side of the base Scout telling her stories of some of the missions they have done. Trying to explain the re-spawn program. “Its like you are in some kind of flying dream and then you crash and wake up….man hard to explain you gotta really experience it.”

Sammy skeptically looks at him “Right I will put that on my things I wont do list.”

They walk outside the sniper grumbling to himself he promised himself to do maintenance on his van but he was missing a part and the engineer had yet to retrieve the part he needed. So instead he decided to clean his van. He needed something to do to keep him occupied while Scout showed around what Sniper thought was his mother. Lucky sod his mother didn’t think he was crazy for doing this job. He grumbled more after taking his shirt off from the warm heat. “Stupid heat lying weatherman saying it wouldn’t be this bloody hot.” He started the washing of the out side of his van after clearing out the garbage from the inside. Scout and Sammy start walking over to him. He groans “Great Twitchy wants me to meet his mum.” He keeps grumbling.

Sammy was looking at the taller man she blushed a bit noticing his lean yet toned shirtless body. “Oh hello handsome.” She starts making a goofy grin similar to the one Scout always makes around a hot woman. “No wonder you made him last for me to visit. Hubba Hubba” She stops mid sentence as they are in front of the van.

Sniper looks over “Scout do you mind as much as I would love to meet your mum. I am kind of busy.” He looks at the Sammy. “That is not your mum who the hell is she?”

She nudges Scout “Come on you heard the man introductions are in order.”

Scout looked at her funny for a second confused why she was acting different suddenly. “Uh yea this is Sammy, my best friend. She was visiting Boston wanted to see me found out I was here and she took Ma’s place for visitor. Sammy this is Sniper uh he is from Australia and likes to hide and shoot out enemy in the head and some times likes to throw jars full of his own piss at them.”

Sammy twirls a stray hair on her head. “Um Yea hi nice to meet you. Nice van.”

Sniper smiles “Thanks. It’s s 1965 land rover camper van, She is old but she is a reliable girl. Was just giving her a wash. I was planing on replacing a part but the Engineer had and emergency with his hand after that last battle so it was going to take a while.”

Sammy smiles “I see you still have her painted in Sahara Dust. Must be hard to get that paint now a days. So few companies make it.”

Sniper looks over “How did you know that?”

“I used to look at color sample swatches a lot when I was a kid, most of them came from mechanic shops that painted cars.” She blushes a bit. “You know if you ever need to give your van a new coat I could replicated it for you. Might not be 100% match but it will be extremely close.”

Sniper smiles leaning against the hood of the van arms crossed. “You know I have been wanting to give the old girl a new coat. How soon can you do it?”

Sammy smiles noticing his handsome chest when he leans against the hood the drips of sweat going down. She shakes her head focusing on his question.“Well it will take a while have to get back to my studio and then contact a friend of mine who specializes in car paint. But your current coat is in really good condition so I wouldn’t worry about getting it to soon.”

Scout perks up shaking his head. “Wait time out….studio?”

“Yea”

“As in art studio….I thought you were kidding being an art major.”

“No I wasn’t Scooter.”

“But come on art majors are jobless.”

“This one isn’t hello” She knocks on Scouts head “I had a gig in Boston as in I had a job there as in I was working for some one part time yes but still it was good. When I will get my next one I got no idea. But hell I am doing what I love even if people don’t understand it.”

Sniper smirks hearing what she said about people not understanding her job chose. “That’s what I think when it comes to Sniping”

She smiles. “Really” pushing Scout over to the side “What else do you think?” She laughs weakly feeling bubbly making a semi goofy smile again. So similar to Scout when he saw Miss Pauline.

Scout looked at Sammy a bit confused. Sammy never really acted like this in front of any guy minus this actor she had a huge crush on, but Scout assumed she only was acting like that because the actor was some one famous not that she had a crush on the guy. Scout slides in between Sammy and Sniper. “Oh boy look at the time. Let’s go Sammy you promised to make snow ball cookies for the team….heck I will even help you come on lets go.” Scout starts to push Sammy along quickly away from Sniper. Sammy turned around waving flirtatiously, well more her attempt at flirtatiously, still having the goofy grin. It was official she was nuts for the Sniper. Scout looks at her accusingly “What the hell was that Sammy last time you acted like that was….when you meet that actor guy you had the hots for….oh my god you just meet him and you are head ova heals for him. Eh that has to be a new record for ya.” He starts to laugh. “Geez Sammy I mean falling for Spy would make more since he is a constant smooth guy Mcflirtypants but Sniper, oh my god he is the most married to his job its not even funny, he lives in that camper van, and he looks like a stick. You can’t be serious.”

Sammy blushes a bit “What? You fall for practically every girl you ever met….Well minus me of course.” She grumbles a bit walking a bit faster “I mean So what if he lives in a camper van, It makes the most since with his job he travels and kills people he needs to leave at a moments notice can’t stay in one place to long, and it wont leave a paper trail because he isn’t buying a motel room. It is kinda smart if you think about it. And that he isn’t even funny thing you said news flash not every one has the same since of humor.”

She walked with Scout back to the kitchen gathering stuff to make the cookies she promised to make for the team. She looks over at scout at he puts down the powdered sugar. “You know Scooter a girl can fall head over heals for a guy instantly.”

Scout looks over at her “Yea I know but I….ah forget it.” He starts to run out of the kitchen.

Sammy Grabs his hand and pulls him “No Don’t forget it. Tell me Scooter what is going on here.” She looks at him into his blue eyes. Unaware Medic and Heavy were coming to help her.

Scout stammered, “It’s just….” He takes deep breath, “I am not used to guys being all nice and treating you like a girl okay.”

“Well Big News Scooter I am a girl, and you know I am kinda liking it you know how much of a pain in the ass it can be when you are just seen as one of the guys? Having that awkward stare when you go into the women restroom while the rest of your friends go to the men’s, or how about trying to explain why you can’t go swimming at the pool because you are suffering from a ‘belly ache’ when reality you just started your period. Or the newest one I have. Being stared at because every one of your friend’s coworkers all assumed I was a guy. Seriously how the hell could you not put that detail in?”

Scout blushes. “Because I forget”

Glaring at him her eyebrow raised. “You forget?”

“Yea I mean you are so awesome with all the stuff we did. I never really cared you were a girl.”

She raises her eye brow looking skeptical.“So when ever the rumor mill came about that we were dating?”

“I thought it was like awesome I am rumored to be dating the coolest person ever.” Scout smiles winking at her. “And you know I wouldn’t mind it if you wanna”

Sammy rolled her eyes “Very funny ha ha Scooter.” She pushes him out of the kitchen “Now skedaddle last time you helped me bake something we had to work all winter to get your mom a new oven.”

Scout walks away. “Oh fine don’t have my kick ass cooking style in the kitchen, I am out there so out there you can’t see me.”

Sammy leaned her head out of the window between the kitchen and dinning room “That is what you said when you failed home economics Scooter.”

Medic looks over at scout. “You took Home Economics?”

“Well yea ladies love it when a guy knows how to cook for them. And the sewing part helped me uh….Sammy help a guy out here.”

Sammy smiles “Oh no you are on your own on that one buddy.” She put her head back in to check the oven was well heated.

“Oh come on how was I supposed to know it included sewing I thought it was just cooking.” Scout runs off to his room too clean it up.

Sammy was in the kitchen mixing the dough when Medic walked in with the Heavy. “Hallo Sammy thought you would like volunteers to make cookies.” Medic smiled widely “Least I could do after almost making you vomit.”

Sammy laughs softly “Thanks guys…. um how many batches do I need to make to have the whole team happy?”

Heavy rubbed his chin. “Enough for 10. There is what 24 in a batch? So that means.”

“240 cookies” Sammy laughs weakly “Not happening we do not have enough for that….we have like enough for maybe 4 batches.”

“Oh that might work. They wont mind if they don’t each have 24.” Medic smiles “So where do we start?”

Sammy smiles as she teaches Medic on how to form the cookies. Heavy joining in already knowing how from when his mother made them when he was a boy. “This is fun just like at home. With family.”

“You know Heavy for a guy with big hands who carries a big gun you know how to make these balls with out flattening them. Unlike Scooter.”

“We could say the same with you. With all we knew of you we are kinda surprised you know how to do such….um….delicate things as well.”

“Oh don’t tip toe around it, you thought I was a guy and then when you found out I was a girl you assumed I didn’t know how to do the more female assigned things and now you see me making cookies your brain is confused due to the stereotypes of what a man and a woman can do that were hammered into you at a young age.”

Medic stops making the ball he was making and starred at her “Well that is one way to say it.”

Sammy smirks. “Just cause I am friends with a guy who can be dumber than a box of rocks doesn’t mean I am not book smart.”

“I never said you weren’t”

“I know just clarifying I do break the society mold….and boy how do some people hate it.”

“I don’t see why people would have issue with it. The world is how it is because of people who thought differently.”

Sammy smiles. “That is one way to think of it.” She goes over putting one batch into the oven. “Come on guys less talking more working. If I know Scooter and most guys in general they are gonna smell those cookies and will rush to the door”

Little did they know there was already a person in the kitchen. Hiding back in the shadows seeing the finished batch of cookies the spy moves an invisible hand to one of the powder sugar covered balls. Sammy looks over noticing a snow ball floating in the air from the corner of her eye. Smirking to herself. “Mettez le cookie bas Spy.”

The spy looks over hearing the French. “Not bad for a girl who took only high school French.” He put the cookie down. “It seems you have caught me in the act. How did you know it was me?”

Sammy laughs. “Well let us see you are called Spy. Spies sneak around in the shadows. The invisibility was a shock but hey.” she shrugs finishing another pan full of cookies. Going to the oven grabbing the batch in the oven and putting the new one in. “If you wanna help why don’t you help put the powder sugar on the cookies?” She hands over a bowl half full of powder sugar.

Spy laughs. “I would love to help you in the kitchen. I am a wonderful cook, I just don’t wish to ruin this lovely suit.” He moves his hand to show his well tailored brown suit.

Sammy looks up. “Oh really how about this. Take off your suit.”

The Medic and Heavy look over shocked at what she said. Spy laughs seductively “Well if you insist though I don’t know how I will perform in front of audience.” He starts to take the coat off first, then his gloves biting the fingers of it pulling them off, then smiling teasing as he undoes his cuff buttons.

She blushes blinking quickly stammering. “I meant just your coat and to roll up your sleeves I found an apron in the pantry when I was looking for the sheet pans.”

Spy gives a playful pout. “Oh poo.” He stands up strait, enjoying the site of Scouts friend being flustered and awkward. Sammy rushed off to grab the apron.

“That was wrong herr Spy. You knew what she meant yet turned it into a little strip show.” Medic said feeling very annoyed with his little display.

“Oh Medic you know it’s all in good harmless fun. I wasn’t going to take my pants off. We handle food here. I have sensibility.” Spy smirks a bit.

Sammy walks out holding an apron. “Well found it.” She throws it at the Spy’s head. “Put this on then put the powder sugar on the cookies.”

The Spy puts on the apron going back to were the powder sugar was after washing his hands. He starts to powder the cookies.

Sammy stands besides Spy helping him powder all the cookies watching him move his hands quickly. “You are really good at this.”

The Spy gave a cat like grin. “You should see what else my hands can do.”

Sammy blushes a deeper shade of red. “I um um um.”

Spy stands up whipping his hands on the apron. “Let be guess you are not used to this kind of attention. You have been seen as one of the guys?”

Sammy nods slowly working on her cookies. “What gave it away?”

“Well let’s see your reaction you are giving with my flirtations. Also I planing on getting a snack when you and Scout decided to come in here and turn it into a bakery. I over heard that lover’s tiff you had.”

Sammy looked up glaring at him. “He is not my lover or boyfriend or anything like that. We are just friends.” She looks up smiling “You are lucky I yelled at Dell for saying that….although I was already ticked off with Scooter he was pushing my buttons to show off my southern roots to him.”

Spy rolls his eyes. “That does sound very much like our dear Lapin.” Spy notices Sammy’s expression. “What do you think you are the only one to give Scout a nick name. It is French for”

“Rabbit….I took French Remember?”

The Spy smirked a bit Scout running into the kitchen “Oh boy something smells really good. Man this is the best smell coming out of the kitchen ever.” Scout goes and grabs a finished snow ball.

Sammy smacks his hand. “No Scooter wait till everyone gets here.”

Scout drops the cookies rubbing his hand “Ouch geez your as bad as Ma when it comes to these kind of things.” He rubs his hand more.

The other mercs come into the dinning hall smelling the wonderful scent of fresh made cookies. “Woohoo. What in tarnation is that wonderful smell?” The Engineer popped his head into the kitchen seeing the group finishing the cookies.

“Hallo Herr Engineer. Scouts friend and offered to make cookies for the team.” Medic smiles holding a plate of the snowballs he helped make so very proud of himself.

“Da we were about to put the cookies onto the table for team to enjoy.” Heavy smiled holding two plates. “They are Russian tea cakes. I helped make them as well.”

“I thought they were called Snowballs.” Spy looks over at Sammy finishing the final large plate.

Sammy holds the plate “They are called Snowballs, Mexican Wedding cakes, or Russian Tea Cakes. They have multiple names but in the same basic since they are the same cookie.”

She walks out to the Dinning hall. Seeing all the men sitting at the long table. Scout waves over to her sitting besides Sniper. “Yo Sammy ova here sit between me and Snipes here.” He waves her over more she felt nervous a bit moving and sitting between the Scout and Sniper.

She puts the plate down on the solid table. “Well I hope you guys like them I made them myself. Oh Medic, Heavy, and Spy helped.” Medic sits across to the right of Sammy, Heavy besides Medic at the end of the table, Spy in front of Sammy beside the Engineer. Sammy motions her hand to the plates. “Come on guys I promise they are not poisoned ask your team mates.” She laughs weakly taking a powdery cookie taking a bite out of it smiling.

Scout grabs one eating it. “Oh man these are so great.” Grabbing another one eating it. “Man these are so good. Your cooking is always so good Sammy please quit your job and work here.”

Sammy laughs “And like I told my home economics teacher I do not see myself working in a hot kitchen for 8 hours. I will stay in my air conditioned art studio.” She mumbles softly. “And by art studio I mean tiny apartment.”

Sniper snickers hearing her mumble reaching over taking a cookie. Sammy watches him take a bite out of it. She became fascinated with his mouth slowly chewing the cookie slowly. “You know these are really great.” He looks at the team. “I am going to grab a drink any else want one.”

Sammy goofy like again. “I wouldn’t mind a grape soda….unless you are out then anything that isn’t that bonk crap Scooter is chugging.”

Scooter nudges Sammy. “Hey be nice this is a good drink.”

“Scout mate those things taste like piss….Sniper shakes his head. “You seriously need to cut yourself off them before something bad happens.” Sniper gets up. “So any one else need anything?”

The team tells Sniper what they would like to drink and walks into the kitchen. Sammy watches him leave sighing softly her smitten smile apparent. The Spy looks at Sammy. “Well well I know that look so well,” He chuckles. “Seems like some one has been bitten the love bug.”

Sammy puts her head down. “Oh shut up have you seen the man shirtless. He is cute.”

Spy chuckles again. “Oh I have and it is very impressive. Just want you to put your hands all over that very nice looking chest just the right amount of chest hair. Not too hairy and not hairless like Scout. Perfect amount of lean and tone, Such a wonderful site indeed.”

Thankfully no one was listening to the conversation she and spy were having due to the Soldier and Demo having an arm wrestling match and was taking most of the attention of the team.

Spy takes one of the plates away from the match. “We don’t want these wonderful confections destroyed by those Neanderthals.” He takes another cookie eating it whipping the powder sugar off his lip. “So tell me will you be acting like Scout when he sees any female? Or will you compose yourself a little better?”

Sammy blushes. “Have you seen me I haven’t been this nuts over a guy since….well a long time. Man Scooter is already teasing me about it you saw that argument.”

Spy nods. “Although it was very nice of him to make it that you got to sit beside Sniper.”

She nods rubbing one of her buns. “I guess you are ri….”

An alarm goes off loudly “Alert Alert.”

Sammy looks around “What the hell is going on is this a fire drill or something.”

The Alarm goes off still “Security breach Security Breach.”

Engineer looks around “Do you think the blue teams spy got in.”

Spy laughs. “If it was the Blue spy it would have said ‘there is a blue spy on the base’ Not ‘security breach.”

Soldier looks around “So what the hell is going to happen?”

“Lock down of red base shall now commence”

Iron bars and plates go over the windows and doors leading out of the base.

“Zut, This is wonderful not like I have any plans to go out or anything.” Spy sighs looking at Sammy. “I guess you are staying here with us till this security breach is taken care of.” Smirking he leans closer to her. “Gives you plenty of time to at least be alone with our Sniper no?”

Sammy blushes more, rubbing her buns again. “Oh god please Spy don’t be like this.”

Sniper comes back in to the dinning hall “Damn I wonder what that turned off the alarm?” He looks over at Sammy. “Could be your friend Scout.”

Scout scoffs, “Sammy ain’t working for blue I mean she never knew about what I do till she got here. How can you accuse her Snipes come on”

Snipe looks at him “Listen it never goes off like this in a long time. And the only thing different about today then any other is her. It makes the most since, just cause she is your friend doesn’t mean she is out of the reasons why we are now all stuck here forced to canceling our plans.”

Sammy stands shocked hearing a guy who was nice to her earlier and had such a great smile accuse her of being the breach. She rubs her bun again the spy going close to her. “Don’t take it personally but this doesn’t happen and he is just as paranoid as the rest of us….if I wasn’t with you when the alarm went off I would have done the same.” Spy walks to the sniper. “Sniper our dear guest has been with me when the alarm went off I doubt she could have done anything while I was helping her with her french.”

Sniper looks at her again. “You sure it was her you were teaching French Spoi”

Spy looks at him seriously. “I am a spy I know all the tricks that a person could have done to cause this breach she has done none of them. For all we know its a computer malfunction.”

Sniper sighs softly. “Guess I could do my plans tomorrow. My folks are going to be mad. Well more mad in my father’s case for not keeping in touch and giving my bi monthly phone call.” The sniper moves off giving everyone the drinks they wanted earlier. Going off to Sammy who was sitting on the floor looking down till Sniper nudges her shoulder with the cold soda. “Hey you still want your grape soda?” Sammy looked up seeing his sun glasses covered blue eyes blushing a bit nodding slowly. She grabbed the can opening it. She notices the sound of the Australian’s grunts as he gets down to the floor his long legs splayed out. “Listen Sheila….I mean Sammy, I am sorry for accusing you of being the breach….I mean you are the odd thing out in this place….it’s only logical….” He looks over at her, her head was up against the wall. Sniper smiles “This isn’t gonna ruin my chances of giving my van a new coat of paint is it?”

Sammy laughs “Nah I will still try and get the close as I can to Sahara Dust paint.” She looks over blushing a bit. Looking over at the others seeing them talk about the plans they were going to have that night, and trying to figure out what to do in there current situation.

Sniper sighs. “Well Since we are stuck here I wouldn’t mind asking this. I heard what medic and the others said about you. Your really smart, your creative, hell Spy likes you, and trust me he barely can stand Scout. How in the hell did you stay friends with him. I mean I know how you became friends but how can you keep it?”

Sammy rubs her head a bit moving her hand to her bun. “Well He and I are two sides of the same coin kinda. Both of us lost our dads at a young age….in one form or another his mom was part time secretary for the law company my mom worked at….due to my mom keeping longer hours than Scooter’s mom she volunteered to help take care of me so I wouldn’t be you know on my own.” She looks at Scout. “He has been there for me and I for him. If he needed help with his home work I would be there. If we had to do the dissection in biology he did it. When I had to go to some kind of function and he knew I wasn’t gonna like it , He put on his older brother’s suit and come with me to keep me company. He might be a cocky little ass pain but he has a good heart. He is like my brother there was always a give and take with both of us. I miss that the most you know.” Laughing. “He ever tell you how he entered this keep your hand on object contest to win tickets to a comic convention?”

Sniper looks over “Nah he never did….seems like something he would brag about.”

“Well there are some details he will have issues keeping out.” laughing a bit “He had to keep his hand on a superman statue right. I kind of dared him to keep it right on the red pants right on the crotch.”

Sniper laughed. “Hold on he had to keep his hand on superman’s dangle bits to win you tickets to a comic convention.”

She nods “Yea he did, held it there for like 24 hours I think right on superman’s crotch.” She laughs “He got me back though. He brought one of my portfolios to the convention with out me knowing and showing it to some of the comic artist. The comments on my art kinda inspired me to be the artist I am today.” She leans back reminiscing.

“Wow Scout got revenge but in reality it inspired you.” Sniper takes a sip of his beer. Looking at her. “You know you might have to stay the night over, and I know you haven’t been to Scouts room but no matter how hard he is gonna clean that room it smells like a men’s locker room. If you want you could spend it in my room I usually sleep in my van at night so the room is practically unused so you can think of it like a guest room not my room.”

Sammy blushes more. “If you don’t mind but were will you sleep?”

“Eh I will sleep on the couch in the rec room trust me I wont mind it at all.”

Sammy nods “Okay then I guess.” She crosses her legs “I hope you don’t mind a girl in your bed.”

Scout runs over. “So uh Sammy I guess you will bunking with me then.” He smiles at her.

“Um actually Sniper offered me his room since he barely uses it.”

Scout looks at them confused raising an eyebrow “Uh were is Snipes gonna sleep?”

“Mate don’t worry I am gonna take the couch in the rec room.” Sniper takes another sip of his beer. Looking at it “Well I am gonna get another beer want another soda?” Sammy nods slowly. Sniper gets up back to the kitchen.

Scout looks at her rubbing the back of his head. “Wow I had a moment to think you were gonna be Beth Jankins for a sec remember her. The blond girl who well you remember her reputation.”

Sammy Glares at him. “Would you have thought less of me if I did a” she does air quotes “Beth Jankins”

Scout sits besides her. “What I don’t care what you do with your body as long as you are you know careful….if some one hurts ya I will have to sock them.” He punches his hand. “so what were you and Snipes talk about?”

Sammy Smirks “Well we talked about how you got those tickets to that comic convention.”

Scout groans “Oh god you didn’t include the whole superman’s crotch thing did you?”

Nodding “Unlike you I include all the details.”

Groaning more “Awe man come on he is gonna use that against me” Scout sighs “You gotta be careful man next thing your gonna tell him is that I dressed in my older brother’s suit to go to that dinner your mom made you go to.”

Sammy laughing nervously “Um kinda did already.”

Scout covers his face with his hands. “Aw crap.”

Sammy laughs. “I doubt your team is gonna make fun of you for holding a superman statute’s crotch for 24 hours to win me comic convention tickets. I swear these guys are nothing like your brothers….from what I have seen.” Sammy gets up walking over to the team on the table were plenty of DVD cases. “So what you guys doing over here?” She sits down besides Sniper, looking at the different movies.

Sniper looks up “eh some of us decided to watch a movie we have nothing better to do.”

Scout picks up a DVD “Hey how this one?” He looks at the movie. “Quigley down under….hey it’s a movie in Australia you will like it Snipes.”

“Quigley Down Under sucks” Sniper and Sammy say at the same time. They look at each other laughing.

“Just cause its the main character is a sniper and its set in Australia doesn’t mean I like it. The Australian who was played by a Brit mind you was a bad guy. It’s not my cup of tea. I mean his so called ‘lever-action’ rifle wasn’t lever-action. Besides I never heard of the film till I came here and Engineer mention it to me.”

Sammy just nods. “I am not a big fan of westerns. Only watched it cause an actor from one of my favorite movies was in it.”

Medic holds up a DVD “How about Sweeney Todd,”

Scout looks confused. “Wait isn’t that some kind of musical bull crap were they eat people. Didn’t you drag me to see that movie Sammy?”

Spy looks disgusted “Gentlemen we have a guest we should watch something she would enjoy. How about a good Romantic movie. Oh Like the Notebook.”

“Spy seriously you just want an excuse to torture us with chick flicks. Please Sammy don’t make us watch a chick flick.” Sniper playfully begs.

Sammy Glares. “Oh please god no no NO.” She looks at a DVD “I am not watching no stupid cry filled chick flick. God I hate those. I have yet to find one I like.” She picks up a DVD. “Sweeney Todd is a good movie but sadly I watched that recently. How about this movie?” She shows a DVD for Repo the Genetic Opera.

Medic smiles wickedly “Oh I forgot I had that one. I love it so much”

The small group walk down the wooden halls to the rec room it was messy with plenty of leather chairs and a large couch and tables, there were a few empty beer bottles. On a wall was a large flat screen and entertainment system. Sammy whistles holding a small cooler filled with drinks. “That is one nice entertainment system.”

Spy laughs holding a plate of the snow balls. “Why thank you it was much better than that last television we had. The screen had a major crack in it thank you Soldier for that one.” Spy sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of the TV.

Medic puts the DVD in then walks back and sits at one end of the worn leather couch Sniper sat on the other end, Scout jumped over the couch and landed besides Medic holding a couple of bags of chips. “Come on Sammy sit down.” Sammy rolls her eyes sitting between Scout and Sniper.

Sniper looks over a Sammy smiling. “Could you pass me a drink Sammy.” She blushes a bit looking at the cooler opening it handing him a beer. “Thanks Sam.” She nods her heart beats faster hearing him call her Sam.

The lights dim the movies starts. During the movie Sammy’s hand grazes Snipers she blushes in the dark. “Sorry” She whispers softly.

Sniper smirks whispering “If you want I could hold your hand during the scary bits.” He then chuckles a bit under his breath.

“Sammy ain’t scared of this movie. She owns her own copy and watches it a lot.” Scout scoffs. Sammy glares at Scout and kicks him in the leg. “Ouch what the hell?”

Sammy doesn’t answer, and goes back to watching them movie. When the movie was over, Everyone was in a relaxed state. Medic was talking about how it technically wouldn’t be possible to keep the organ alive the way they were handling the organs and how the way the spine was removal could have been done in a more efficient way to Spy. He nods listening. “You know even though this movie is really not that great according to critics, I can see how it is such a cult favorite.” Spy looks over noticing Sammy. “Oh my.” Medic and Scout look over after hearing Spy.

Sammy was leaning against Sniper she must have done it after the hand incident. “Heh looks like some one is comfy” Scout laughs looking at what was a cute innocent scene.

Sammy looked up seeing Sniper’s handsome face. “Oh God” She gets up blushing. “I must have thought you were Scooter and started to lean on you….I uhh uh” She was fully embarrassed looking at the floor.

Scout felt offended “Seriously how could you Sammy look at this” He flexes his arm showing of the nonexistent muscle “Look at that ain’t it beautiful. Snipes got nothing like this”

Scout keeps flexing as Spy sighs “Imbécile.” He goes up and puts Scouts flexing arm down.

Sammy walks out of the room. “I think I might get going to bed its getting late.”

Sniper gets up “Hey let me show you to your room.” Sniper leaves the room following Sammy, a look of concern was on his face.

Scout Looks over at Medic.“Hey doc why don’t you go find heavy and ask if he has a spare shirt for Sammy to sleep in. I need to talk to spy alone.” Medic raises an eyebrow and leaves the room. Scout then glares at Spy “So uh why did you call me an idiot in french Frenchy?”

Spy glares. “Funny how of all the words in French you knew the one you know best is idiot.” Spy takes out a cigarette and lights it taking a drag from it slowly letting the smoke leave his nose. “You made a big deal over your friend leaning on Sniper when you clearly know that she has a fancy for our Sniper.” Taking another drag. “Why would you do such a thing and embarrass her? Why not act like it’s no big deal?”

Scout takes the last bonk soda opening it and taking a swig. “See Frenchy, every one knows how I act if I acted any differently Snipes would have noticed and would have been suspicious.” Taking another swig of his soda. “My brothers did the same thing to each other.” Spy Opens his mouth. “Now before you go off saying she is not your brother she is your friend and a girl let me continue.” Scout smirks. “They are gonna walk down that hallway, there will be some awkward silence till one of them say something.”

Sammy and Sniper were alone together. Sniper was guiding her to his bed room. He looks over. “Eh So uh the movie was good. I mean it has it’s flaws but what movie doesn’t. But it was good.”

Sammy looks up hearing his words. “Uh yea it is really good nice blood fest and some catching songs.”

Sniper laughs. “I wonder if Medic ever sings Zydrate anatomy to him self.”

Scout back in the rec room “Now If I know Sammy she is gonna be trying to apologize for what she did and he will be more laid back than he is with us on the situation. Then talk about something else, maybe a compliment will happen from either of them.”

Sammy looks at him rubbing the back of her head. “Yea I am sorry for leaning onto you during the movie.”

Sniper laughs. “To be honest Sam I didn’t mind it one bit. Felt kinda nice to be honest.” He blushes after saying that. “Oh look at me now I am the one doing the blushing.” Sammy giggles a bit. “I am just mad at Scout had to make a big deal about it. I guess he is jealous that some one has your attention more than him.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Yea that makes since I mean Scooter the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Sniper laughs “I know he can be so full of it. I mean I know what you told me about how you are still friends, but those moments have to get on your nerves some times.” Sammy nods a bit laughing. “You know you got a pretty laugh Sam.” She blushes a bit more. “And your blush isn’t bad looking either.”

Scout takes another swig, “Now if Snipes was the one who does a compliment, Sammy is gonna be so nervous and fiddle with one of her arm bands she always does that when she is nervous.”

She looks at him. “Oh thanks your the first guy to complement me on something.” She starts to fiddle with one of her arm cuffs. “You know you aren’t bad looking yourself. Even with that scar on your face. Bet there is a story behind it.”

They stopped in front of Sniper’s room leaning against the door frame. “Uh yea got into a really bad fight with the enemy Spy. Got me with that damn butterfly knife.” He moves his hand to the scar to his face rubbing it.

Scout finishes his can, “Now Sniper if he really does like her will offer to take her to one of his sniper spots on the base he uses to practice his sniping at. Saying possibly that she could be inspired to draw something saying the view is great.”

Sniper gives a smile. “You know if you wanna keep your creative flow going. I got a sniping nest I could take you to, It has a great view of some of the area, great place to practice your backgrounds or something you know keep you busy.”

Sammy smiles “Wow that is really nice of you I would love to. Is it wrong I kinda wrong for me to hope the lock down is still in effect tomorrow now that you offered?” She moved closer to him.

“And boom Make out city” Scout crushes his soda can.

Spy stubs out his cigarette “You are confident about this.”

Scout smirks. “Hey it worked for me and my brothers why can’t it happen with Sammy she deserves it.”

Sniper moves near Sammy smiling. “You know after all of this. I don’t think it is wrong at all.” He moves his hand to her cheek his face closer to hers, their eyes close. Sammy’s heart started to beat faster.

“Hello Little Scout’s friend” The two look over seeing the heavy smiling holding one of his shirts smiling. “Medic said you needed a sleep shirt and asked if I had anything for you to borrow.” He holds up a red button up pajama shirt with skull and cross bones on it. “Hope it not to big.”

Sammy blushes a bit seeing the large man. “Um Thanks Heavy right?” The Heavy nods his head handing her his shirt.

Sniper feeling flustered. “Well um this is your were you will stay tonight. I um hope to see you again.” He starts to walk away. “Good night Sam.”

“Good night Sniper” She leans against the door watching Sniper leave smiling goofy holding the shirt sighing softly.

Heavy looks at her funny. “Did I interrupt something?”

Sammy stands up “I….uh….no” She blushes opening the door to the room. “Good night Heavy.” She closes the door hard. The Heavy shrugs and walks off to his room for the night. Sammy leans against the door her heart fluttering more feeling so wonderful. She rubs her head more “Damn this is so awesome.” Looking around noticing the very simple room with a standard single bed on a simple metal frame, a closet and wooden desk and chair. She starts to undress putting on the shirt Heavy loaned her, putting her clothes on the desk then pulling out her hair buns ruffling her hair a bit. She lays in the bed and goes to sleep.


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second day of the lock down and Sammy is hanging out with Sniper to past the day away.   
> Spy finds out what the cause of the breach is  
> Medic has a major surgery to do  
> This is the second part of a series dealing with Red team and my OC Sammy. I hope you guys enjoy this please tell me what you think. Oh and trust me there are more chapters to come. And trust me this will be the last long one the chapters will be much shorter now. I promise  
> Also this is set in modern times…. just a fair warning.  
> Oh and blood is involved and piss. not at the same time ew.

It was early in the morning. The sound of a bugle being played by the Soldier. Sammy groans waking up shaking her head. “I swear its not porn mam.” She rubs her eyes looking out the bar covered windows. “Guess the lock down is still in effect.” She gets out of the bed stretching. She goes over to her clothes. “Damn it I my shirt has powder sugar still on it. I need to wash my clothes….or better yet.” She smirks walking down the hall remembering were Scout rooms was from what Sniper told her when they walked down the hall.

The sound of rock music was being played in Scout’s room. Scout was shirtless in front of his mirror in his pajamas. “Oh yea baby look at this perfection. Oh the team wishes they could look like me.” He started flexing. “Oh yea I ladies that’s right the gun show is in town baby.” Sammy kicks the door in walks in. “Whoa Sammy what the hell man.” He covers his chest. “I could have been naked.”

Sammy looks over. “Scooter you never do that bit you have done since you were 13 naked. Besides not like it would be the first time I walked in on you naked.” She smirks. “So did the puberty bunny hit you down there now?”

Scout blushes looking a way rubbing his head. “okay why are you here.”

“Oh lets see I only have one set of clothes so I am doing the whole I stayed at your place on a school night and need clothes for the next day plan.” She goes into his closet “Red Red Red Red Red” She looks over. “Do you have anything not red?”

Scout looks in the closet. “Uh kinda a rule to wear red on the battlefield you know for identification and what not. I think I have a black shirt in the back with my civilian clothes.” He moves all the way back grabbing a black shirt with skull on it. “Here it is.” He smiles looking so proud of himself.

She glares at him. “Scooter I gave you that shirt.”

“Well see you liked it so you should have no issue wearing it.”

She takes the shirt. “Have you worn this shirt ever?”

“Ah I got no clue.”  
She sighs getting up. “Thanks for the shirt at least I wont be covered with powder sugar from last night when I am with Sniper.”

Scout looks at her surprised. “You will be hanging out with Sniper today ah man I was gonna show you my sweet moves on the training ground.”

She pats scouts head “Don’t worry your pretty head Scooter I will see your moves while in the nest I bet.”

Scout smirks. “Hey just don’t get splinters on any tender parts gonna be hard to explain that to Medic alright.”

She rolls her eyes going out of his room to finish her dressing. She then finished putting up her buns up then her wrist cuffs. “Well then you look as best as you can with the sources you have.” She sighs softly. Getting up to go to the dinning hall. “I bet the team is happy they are still in lock down.” She snorts at that thought. Walking pass the Rec room she notices Sniper wasn’t in there. “I wonder what he did for clothes? Or did he just take them all off and sleep in his underwear?” She blushes at the thought of Sniper laying on the couch in his underwear. Shaking her head going back to her path of the Dinning hall.

She saw the team still cranky they were under lock down and could not battle. “Well fellas think of it this way. The Blus ain’t battling either.” Engineer said trying to be optimistic.

“That might be true Engie but they have the option to go off base. The farthest we can go is the training fields.” Soldier said disgruntled. He hit his hand on the table. “No matter we will still fight we will still train and hone in on our skills while the blus are laying about getting lazy. That is what we will do men.”

Sammy sat besides Scout. “Is it wrong he reminds me of our gym coach who would still make us do hard laps, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and all that crap when there was even a major storm?” Scout nods laughing.

Soldier looked over at Scout glaring at him. “Is something funny twitchy?”

Scout sat up strait. “No sir. Nothing funny at all sir.”

Soldier smiles. “I thought so. Everyone finished your breakfast and get to your training stations. Move out.” He turned on his heel and ran out of the mess hall.

Sammy raised her eyebrow. “Is he like your leader or something?”

Spy scoffs finishing his morning tea. “Ha. He wishes he was. We are just humoring him. Although I do need to try out one of my knew cloaking watches.” Spy smiles picking up a folder and passing it to her. “This is for you. It isn’t the best but I scrounged up what I could. You can thank the Engineer for the pencils and erasers.”

Sammy looked inside seeing paper, pencils, erasers, and a quality inking pin. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”

Spy shrugs. “The least I could do for you besides you need to practice and hone your skills Soldier did say n’est-ce pas?”

Sammy smiles. Looking over seeing Sniper finish his coffee getting up. “And I just know just the place you can practice. Follow me Sam.” Sammy blushes a bit getting up. Following Sniper. “Good thing Spy did the supply search I was worried you have ta work on napkins or something.”

Sammy laughs. “I have worked with napkins before and an Scooter’s mom eyeliner pencil once. Trust me an artist needs to be able to adapt to what ever the situation is.”

“Just like a sniper” He smiles leading her to a ladder. “Um I guess I should go first in this case.” He climbs up the ladder Sammy gets a glimpse of his underside blushing a bit looking away after he starts to open the hatch and climb inside. “Come on up there is plenty of room for both of us.” She looks up holding the folder in her mouth hoping the saliva doesn’t ruin the paper.

When she got into the nest it was made of wood had an open end with a railing on one side for sniping, also had a crate full of ammunition, beside it was gun oil and rags, on the other side of the crate was a mini fridge full of drinks and a coffee pot on top besides that was a stock pile of empty jars and beside those were jars full of a yellow liquid. Sniper laughs weakly. “I think I should have put those away or emptied those, usually I don’t have guest up here to see this.” He moves over trying to hide the liquid filled jars.

Sammy raised her eyebrow. “Scooter mentioned you threw piss at your enemies. I thought it was a joke.” She laughs. “I mean it makes since you peeing in jars I mean why move from a prime spot for killing right? I mean I have known artist who will stay at one place for hours just to paint out the trees perfectly and do it in one sitting. I would not be shocked if they did the pee in a jar thing.” She looks up. “The throwing part I don’t understand though.”

Sniper sits down besides her. “Well one day I was about to be attacked by a spy I was going for my kukri when instead I grabbed a jarate instead on accident.” Sammy looks confused “That’s what a piss filled jar is called. Any way I hit him with it not only did it reveal him from his cloaking watch it some how made him weaker and when I took my kukri to him he went down quicker. After some testing we found out that throwing these on the enemy made them weaker which is great if you ask me. Also great revealing cloaked and disguised spy’s and putting out fire.” He looks at her feeling a bit awkward. “This is freaking you out isn’t it?”

Sammy shrugs. “I mean yea it is kinda odd the effects of piss and making a person weaker but no no it kinda makes since. I mean the liquid is causing the cloaking watch and disguised kits to short out and well any one who has been to a fourth of July or bonfire party with a bunch of guys who drink to much know what their go to fire getter rider is.” Sniper nods. “At least it isn’t as tall as your wall right?” She laughs weakly. “If it makes you feel better I know a guy who did this art piece of like different shades of piss as like a mosaic stained glass piece. I mean cleaver and all that but did the guy have to use real piss?” She laughs. “you weren’t like a donor to that were you?”

Sniper shakes his head “Na I would rather put my piss to good use.” He laughs. “Really it was real piss.” Sammy nods. “Blimey they will call anything art now wont they….I mean not saying your bad I just haven’t seen your work.”

“You don’t need to defend yourself I have been in the same mind set when I saw that piece.” Sammy looks out to the horizon. “Wow you are right this place is a great view I am envious.” She starts squinting her eyes the sun getting in her view. “To bad I for got my sunglasses.”

Sniper takes off his aviators putting them in front of her. “Here borrow mine I have a spare pair in here some where.”

Sammy looks over at him seeing his blue eyes blushing. “You sure you don’t mind?”

He smiles. “As I said I have a spare pair please I insist.”

She takes the sunglasses and puts them on her face her vision was tinged a shade of yellow. Looking up at him Sniper smiles. “Wow you look better in them then me mate.”

Sammy snorts. “Funny ha ha.”

Sniper gets up going to the back of the nest finding his spare ones putting them on and sitting back beside her. “I am serious.”

Sammy smiles. “Funny I thought your name was Sniper.”

Sniper snorts. “Actually my name is Mundy.”

She raises her eyebrow “Mundy?”

Sniper nods making a slight smirk “Its my last name if you want the first you have to date me.”

“Am I allowed to call you by Mundy?” She starts to open her folder grabbing a pencil and paper.

“Only when it’s you and me. Don’t need Scout getting back on his make fun of my last name kick like he did once.” Sniper grabs his riffle hitting a button on the side of the nest turning on a device to start his training.

“Understandable Mundy.” She starts to sketch out Sniper as he stands there looking through his scope. She was admiring the side of his rugged face, noticing the 5 o’clock shadow and the scar he mentioned last night noticing how it also marked his ear. She blushes looking at the sketch she did of him blushing.

He peaked over. “Is that supposed to be me?”

Samantha blushed a deep red. “I um um.”

“Because if it is I really like it and if it isn’t. Well I still like it.” Sniper smiled going over to the ammunition crate reloading his supply. Then going over to his mini fridge grabbing himself a soda, “You want one?” Sammy nods. He smiles grabbing another one. Sitting back besides her. “You don’t have to be so quiet you know I have to work in a battlefield do you know how noisy that can be?”

“Sorry I didn’t want to disturb you.” She starts to rub one of her buns. “I mean I could be noisy if you want.” She shrugs a bit taking the soda opening it taking a drink. “It is supposed to be you by the way. Not the best on the planet but it works right?”

“I think it looks great.” He takes a sip. “But what do I know eh I am a bushman who lives in a van.” He laughs at what he said. “Don’t tell me I am more than that I know I am I am just poking fun at myself from what Spy says about me.”

“Which Spy? Yours or the enemy’s” Sammy asked confused.

Sniper shrugged a bit. “You know both of them say it. Ours is a bit more of a friendly way though….unless I beat him in something.” He laughs taking another sip of of his cola. Looking over at the sketch moving closer to the young woman.

Sammy smiles putting some detail into the image. “Is it to your liking Mundy?”

He smiles a bit. “Yea its a good rendition. Your the first one to not draw me as a complete stick.” He starts to blush. “Is it okay if I um…..have it?”

She smiles moving a bit closer. “I wouldn’t mind it at all.” She moves her hands to the paper and hands it to him. Grazing his hand a bit when handing the paper to him looking up in his eyes chewing her lip slowly. Sniper smiles moving his hand to her holding it. His other hand moving a stray hair from her face cupping her face. He leans closer to her face. Her eyes close whimpering softly. His lips grazing hers, softly, She could feel his slight stubble on his face, the softness of his lips. Sammy’s heart beats faster a warmness was growing in her belly. Pulling back from his slips blushing a deep red breathing slowly. “Wow.”

Sniper smiles. “I wanted to give you that last night till well you know.” He blushes a bit feeling a bit flustered. “You know it wasn’t that bad I mean.” He looks away felling a bit tongue tied.

She nods understanding. The last time she kissed some one on the lips was Scout, only to see if they had any feelings for each other. That kiss ended with them running to the bathroom with mouth wash to get the taste out of their mouths gagging. She remembers how Scouts mouth tasted like cheep energy drinks and overly sweet gum. Snipers has the taste of coffee and the spices that was in his sausage from breakfast. Scouts was very sloppy trying to push his tongue down her throat while Sniper’s he was gentle, polite, efficient, he knew when to gently put his tongue near her lips almost to ask entry. She was a bit nervous to let it come in on the first kiss. She sits there for a while thinking about the kiss.

Looking up at Sniper seeing the blush tinge on his face still, she wondered if her cheeks were doing the same. She looks out in the distance noticing a fast red dot in the distance. “Hey um could I borrow one of your scopes I wanna see something.” Sniper raises his eyebrow and passes one of his spare scopes. She sees scout waving. The Scout turns around wrapping his arms around himself moving his hands up and down wiggling his butt. Then turns around giving a thumbs up. She Glares at him. “You sure Scooter isn’t a spy cause he just gave me the ‘great make out session’ signal he and the guys gave each other.” She rushes her hand to the Sniper’s riffle “Give me that I am shooting his nuts off.”

Sniper grabs his hand. “Hold on Sam don’t be so irrational. I mean yea the re-spawn system is on but I don’t know if it will work with some one who isn’t in they system killing the guy.” Sammy glares at him. “Listen I want to shoot him to….Let me do it I will hit his groin.” She keeps glaring at him. Sniper sighs. “Okay Okay if your gonna do it let me get something a little less lethal.” He gets up grabbing a pressured air powered riffle with feathers on the end of the barrel. “Okay here it’s called the Sidney Sleeper. It shoots blow darts filled with….well its filled with something that will cause a reaction you may like.” He gives it to her. “Now to work it” Sammy starts to shoot missing Scout then hitting him when he ran off in the shoulder. She knew he figured out the point. Sniper looks at her. “Pretty good I mean you didn’t shoot his nuts off but he should get the point.

She looks up at him. “I used to shot rats in the alley with a bee bee gun.” She looks away. “Been a long time though.” She looks at him. “As odd as it sounds I kinda always wanted to shoot with a bow instead to be honest. I mean don’t get me wrong riffles great for long range and all that but something about a bow maybe because I love fantasy I always wanted to learn, but were could you learn bow training when you are in South Boston right?” She laughs to herself.

Sniper smirks. “Well I could teach you I mean you wont be Robin hood or as good as me or that katnis girl from that hunger games book but pretty good.” He smiles a bit. “Gives a legitimate reason why I am hanging out with you so much.” He laughs. “I mean don’t need the team making fun of a guy for getting interested in a girl he just met, same with you but with Scout.”

Sammy shrugged. “He did that for me when he noticed me practically drooling all over your shirtless body.” She sighs softly looking up at him. “You have been my best kiss….thought who I have to compare it to is one guy and it was horrible.”

Sniper laughs. “Wasn’t like the other guy you kissed was Scout was it?” Sammy doesn’t answer. Sniper looks at her shocked. “Oh my god it was Scout wasn’t….Blimey….Its not like you guys ever had sex....right?”

Sammy looks disgusted. “What the hell is wrong with you man, listen kissing him was horrible and if that was bad the sex will definitely be horrible.” She rubs the back of her head. “Please don’t tell him or any one on the team Mundy he definitely wont shrug that off and forgive me.”

Sniper smiles. “I promise under one condition.” He moves his hand to her face. “Could I have that kiss again.” She nods slowly. “Good.” He kisses her lips again, nipping a it at her bottom lips moving his hands to her waist holding on to her. She whimpers softly loving the feeling of his lips. His tongue at her bottom lip teasing seeming like he was asking for entry. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him entry, she moans softly feeling his tongue rubbing hers, she attempted to mimic what he was doing. Moving into his lap blushing more her heart feels like it was flying. Sniper moves his hands to her back pulling up her shirt a bit. She pulls back from his kiss looking at him nervous. “I am gonna guess that was a little to fast?” Sammy nods feeling a bit tied for words her face flushed. Sniper lets go of her shirt nodding. “I understand….um if you feel anything sorry about that just kinda happens.” He blushes a bit more. Moving his hand to move a stray strand off her face smiling. “You are very pretty Samantha….Sorry I mean”

She puts her fingers on his lips. “It is alright….you can call me Samantha….um not in front of every body though. If that is possible.” He smiles kissing her fingers softly understanding. Sammy smiles moving her hand kissing his lips again feeling so wonderful with him. Kissing him more pushing his body down her laying on top of him still kissing him blushing. A bell was ringing out. She lifts her head up hearing them. “Is that the all clear?”

Sniper shakes sitting up Sammy still in his lap his hat fell of his head. “Nah its the lunch bell guess we should go down. Maybe after this I could show you my archery range its different than the sniper nest.” Sammy nods getting up helping him up. Then going down the ladder of the sniper nest.

They walked down the halls seeing the other mercs back from the training soldier holding some papers noticing the training the team did. “Sniper why the heck have you not taking full advantage of the free time here. You only did one sniper shooting training session you should have done at least what 5-10?” He marches to him. “What the hell were you doing out there maggot?!”

Sniper is about to get at to him till Scout runs out. “Yo Sarge, I was helping him train, he wanted to practice hitting scouts and no offense the scout target dummies are nothing like the real thing, so he practiced trying to hit me with the Sydney Sleeper,” He shows the blow dart that was in the shoulder. “See would I have this on my person unless I was shot by one right? And we are on lock down so couldn’t of had one from the enemy.”

The soldier picks up the blow dart looking at it grumbling. “Fine just use the actual targets next time Blabo Biggins,” He starts to march off.

“Its Bilbo Baggins please respect J.R. Tolkien you….you….G.I. Joe Reject.” Sammy grumbles under her breath. “That guy can be so so….”

“Hard headed….” Sniper sighs. “I mean yea he means well and was kinda worried why I didn’t do as much as normal but….This isn’t the us military we are mercs and lets not get started on the things he says about those not from The good old USA.” Sniper rolls his eyes. Looking at Scout. “Thanks mate sorry about the darts.”

“Eh no problem gave me evidence to explain why you weren’t doing your usual training.” He smirks. Walking with Sammy. “So how was the tonsil hockey?” Sammy pushes him to a wall. “Okay I get it I get it, don’t wanna talk about.” He rubs his arm.

As the go into the mess hall seeing Engineer finishing the meal for lunch. “Grab your trays every one. It’s my day to cook the meals, For lunch we have a simple meal you know fried chicken home made coleslaw, biscuits, mac and cheese. Come on boys, oh and Sammy, eat up.”

Sammy smells the wonderful scent of home made food smiling. “Oh this smells so good.” She smiles grabbing herself some of the food.

“Hey look at that your southerner roots kick in when you are near food huh. I forgot about that.” Scout laughs as he piles his food up high. Sammy looks at him. “What you know I have a high metabolism.”

She glares. “I am fully aware of it.” She goes off and sits at the table Sniper on her right, Scout rushing to her left.

Spy smiles moving and sitting across from the three. “So you were helping out Sniper that was very kind of you Scout.” Scout smiles about to say thanks, but Spy puts his hand up. “Although you and I both know that him actually hitting you with a blow dart would be practically impossible due to him being on the same team.” He smirks looking at Sammy with his chin perched on his hand. “Unless your friend Sammy was the one doing the shooting.” Sammy gulps. “Now my question is what would cause dear sweet Sammy to shoot her own friend?”

Sammy looks down eating her mac and cheese not answering.

Spy gives a Cheshire like grin “Unless Scout saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.”

Sniper glares. “Spy what is it you want huh?”

Spy leans back taking a cigarette from his case. “I do not want anything, I am just confirming that there was love is in the air.” He leans forward whispering. “If I where you I would keep it quiet last thing we need is the admin sending Miss Pauline after her.” He looks at Sammy. “She may seem like a sweet young lady but she has no issues taking a life under orders.” Sitting up taking a knife and fork slicing his chicken. “To bad it wasn’t on my day we would have farm raised Cornish game hen roasted with potatoes not this well simple fair.” He takes a bite and chews it swallowing. “I will have to admit though Engineer does know how to cook.”

Sammy looks up at Spy. “So you get a kick out of scaring people and making them feel uncomfortable?”

Spy smirks. “Oh contraire. I was very curious, and trust me I am not like this if I am let out of base ever so often.” He smirks, “You should have seen me when I tried to quit smoking….I was much worst first day of no cigarettes.” He puts the unlit cigarette on the ash tray on the table. “Though you should have seen dear Sniper, he was worst but was much stronger than I was and quit his horrible habit, even if Medic clearly stated that due to the exposure of the medi beam and the re-spawn system we are completely fine we get examined and no sign of any ill effects….even with the constant drinking of demo his liver is better than ever.”

“And if Spy could be a good boy and not light it till he gets outside. Those french cigarettes smell horrid.” Sniper glares at him as he points his fork at Spy.

Spy swallows a fork full of mash potatoes. “I know….I know….my girlfriend makes me do it like that when I get to visit her.”

Scout looks over his mouth full and obvious he wasn’t really paying attention. “So you not gonna tell any one?”

Sammy glares at him “Don’t talk with your mouth full Scooter. He clearly stated he wasn’t going to tell any one.” She sighs trying to finish her Lunch drinking her grape soda. Looking at Sniper blushing seeing him drinking his Soda. “So after lunch will you be taking me to the archery you have set up?” Sniper nods. “I can’t wait to see it.”

“Maybe you should hang out with Scout and go off with Sniper later tonight.” Spy interrupts. “You don’t want to cause eyebrows to raise Oui.”

Sniper thinks. “You know Spy you could be right.” Sammy looks at Sniper worried. “But I think I have a better idea its called I will handle it.”

After lunch Sniper walked to a shooting range with multiple targets some swinging on ropes some that were made to go back and forth some stationary. He grabs his huntsman checking the tension of his bow string. When his inspection was finished he goes off to the ammunition crate checking his arrows. Sighing softly to himself waiting Sammy to come soon.

Sammy was sitting on a crate with Scout they were at his training field full of moving targets and an obstacle course for his running. “How much longer do I have to be here I am getting irritable over here.”

Scout hits a base ball with his wooden baseball bat. “Spy was right you know. You don’t need to raise eyebrows I mean remember what the guys would do sometimes.” She glares at him taking a base ball throwing it at him. Scout hits it. “Oh that was at least a double.” He smiles trying to make her feel better. She smirks a bit. “That is better you grumpy does not look good, Ma always said to look at the bright side of life.” He goes over sitting besides her. “Look Frenchy said you should hang out with me for like a half hour. Then Spy will lead you to Sniper and you two can make out or do it or what ever you want to do.” He laughs putting an arm around her shoulder. “Look if you worried about dating one of my coworkers it is cool, I mean I am glad you found some one special. Even if he is a tall lanky stick from Australia who lives in a van practically married to his job and throws jars of piss at people.” She pushes him. Scout chuckles a bit. Sammy starts to rub her hair bun again. Scout noticed she has been doing that a lot lately. He looked worried. “Hey did you hit your head or anything?” Scout asked concerned.

Sammy shrugs slowly. Spy coming over uncloaking, “We have done enough time. I can take her.” He noticed looking worried at Sammy. “Is something wrong?”

Sammy shakes her head. “I think I just wound my buns to tight.”

Scout looks confused. “You figured out how to do the ‘perfect’ tightness on a bun when you were a freshman in high school that makes no since.” He looks at Spy worried.

Spy nods and becomes curious. “Come with me Sammy. I will take take you to the Medic to take care of that head ache” He takes her hand and guides her down the dark halls. Taking her to a familiar cold gray room smelling of antiseptic. She looks around concerned. “I thought we could pick something up for your head ache.” Spy smiles going to Medic. The Medic looks at him about to say something. Spy pulls him close whispering. “Listen I have a theory please knock her out something light I just want to see something.” Medic looks at him suspicious “It might be the reason we have this security breach.” The medic nods taking a syringe full of a light sedative.

Sammy sees the medic walking with a needle. “Do not worry this will help you with that head ache you are currently experiencing.” She gulps nervous about needles. “Don’t worry it wont hurt.” He takes the rolls her sleeve up and shoots her with the sedative. Her eyelids slowly become heavy and she goes to sleep. They put her on a gurney.

Meanwhile Sniper was getting annoyed, Spy should have brought Sammy here by now. He looks at his watch confused. He grumbles going to the Scout. “Where the hell is she? She should have been with me by now.”

Scout looks up after hitting the head off a training dummy. “What Spy said he would take her to the medic to take care of her head ache.” He hits another dummy, “Though he should have been done by now.”

Sniper grumbles. “Stupid French freak most likely getting alone time with her I am giving him a few words.” He turns around and storms off to the Medic office.

Scout watches him leave “Hey wait for me.” He drops his bat and runs over to Sniper.

They get to the medic office and see Sammy laying on a gurney her hair buns undone with Medic and Spy over her. “What the hell is going on here?” Sniper is about to punch Spy.

Spy stops him. “Listen the sign of a spy is abnormal behavior correct?” Sniper nods. “Well She has been rubbing her buns a bit she says because she wound them to tight.”

“Yea and that is impossible because she mastered how to do the right amount of tightness in freshman year.” Scout said. “So you saying she is a spy?”

“Well yes and no.” He lifts the unconscious woman moving her black hair about showing a chip right under were one of her buns would have been. “Seems like some one knocked her out and planted this on her.” He moves her hair on the back of her neck showing a needle prick.

Medic nods “Who ever did this was very professional if an amateur did that kind of needle insertion there would have been negative effects.

Scout looks at them. “So some one knocked her out to plant a chip to do what. Blow up Red base?”

Spy shakes his head. “This is a very basic chip nothing that would be mind control. From what I can tell it is made to gather information and send it out. I assume due to the security lock down it worked into overtime to pass through the barrier causing the discomfort she has been experiencing.”

Scout looks distressed “Why would Sammy do such a thing.”

Spy puts a calming hand on his shoulder. Scout pushes him away. “Listen from what the medic examined they were put on her recently like right before she was picked up by Mademoiselle Pauline. I assume they found out your mom was going to visit, but when they saw her they decided to do it to her instead. She is an innocent.”

Scout was mad. “Who the hell would do this? I have blood to spill man I want to bonk some faces in.” He was furious why would some one do this to his best friend. He was pacing now so glad he didn’t bring his bat with him he would have bashed the Medic’s equipment.

“We are working on it.” Spy sighs. “We wont know till we get it off her. I need my Sapper to find the right frequency to disable it.” He holds his sapper up as it still struggles to find the right frequency to disable them.

Sniper looks at her worried. “The chips didn’t influence her right? All her decisions were of her own?”

Spy looks at him nodding. “Like I said gathering and transferring information only.”

Sniper moves to her holding her hand. “Look Sammy you can get through this when those chips get off and the security breach is up you and I are going out off base you and me okay?”

The Medic looks at the little scene. “He really does like her. That explains why he didn’t get offended when she leaned onto him last night. Or that odd way Heavy said those two were acting when he loaned her shirt.” He goes to him “Herr Sniper please go take Scout it will take a while for us to get these off her.” Sniper nods going out of the room pulling the twitchy Scout along.

The Medic and Spy work on the chip removal. Scout and Sniper are outside. “I can’t wait to find out who the jerks were I will hit them so hard their head will fly off. No one messes with my friend Sammy and gets away with it.”

“I will blow their heads off first.” Sniper grumble while sharpening his kukri. He was so mad that some one would use an civilian for the gravel war.

Spy smiles as the Sapper has figured the frequency to disable the chips. Medic uses his skilled hands to remove them off her scalps smiling. “There we go no more chips. We shall send it to Engie he knows how to handle these types of things. With your help of course herr Spy.” He smiles putting the chips in a envelope. “My question is though what kind of person would do this. This is far to advance for Blu team.”

Meanwhile far away from Red Base, on a undisclosed island, an old man sits behind a desk in a leather chair watching the information of Red Co. show up, then suddenly cut off. Slamming his hand down. “Damn it, how could this happen?” He growls as almost spilling his tea. “They found out some how.” He looks at one of the screens showing profile images of the mercenaries. “Some how they found out that the Scouts little friend was being used to gather information on one of my idiot brother Redmond’s company.” He rubs his chin. “Maybe the Scout is smarter than he looks.” He chuckles. “No it couldn’t be I guess the Spy is that good.” He leans back taking a sip of his tea. “I have information but not enough to do anything majorly harmful. I definitely can not try this trick again not soon at least.” He takes another sip. “I doubt they will find me out quickly, but I have to take care of her. I need to cause some form of impact.” He smiles wickedly looking at an image of Sammy and Scout hanging out on Red base that was from one of his spy satellites. “If I take her out then maybe I can cause some disruption in red group causing some kind of destruction within? But its only one person that would be impacted they could just easily replace him.” He flips through seeing an image of Sammy alone with Sniper kissing him. “Oh my how perfect seems like Sniper has fallen in love with this Sammy. This is better than I thought.” He starts to laugh wickedly. “Now I have to wait for the right moment to kill her in front of them.” He keeps laughing mechanically.

Spy and Engineer were in the workshop looking at the chip. “Now who would do such a thing to such a sweet girl Spy. This seems so wrong on so many levels. To use a friend of Scouts to try and gather information on Red Co. It isn’t right I tell you.”

Spy nods taking a drag from his cigarette. “I know to think they originally planned to do it with Scouts Mother.” He lets the smoke through his nose. “Thank you for letting me smoke here Engineer after all that has happened with Sammy and those chips I need this.”

Engineer keeps looking at the chip. “No problem heck I wouldn’t be shocked if Sniper doesn’t take one. He was really close to her, heard he was gonna teach her how to use the bow.” He looks at the chip. “Oh hello I see a logo on you.” He puts the chip under a microscope Medic loaned them. “Ah here we go. Gray Gravel Company.” He looks up confused. “Why would a gravel company make chips to gather and send information?”

Spy looks up. “Wait Gray Gravel Company the same company that makes those robots we sometimes have to fight?” he sighs “Merde, He is trying to gather info so he can take over.” He stubs out his cigarette then takes a new one and lights it. “I can’t believe that Gray bâtard would use an innocent bystander to try and take over the companies.” Sighing “I guess I will tell Scout and Sniper first. They can tell Sammy.” Spy turns on his heal looking back to Engineer. “Oh please take care of the chips the best way possible.” Dell smiles takes a hammer and bashes the chips to dust.

Scout and Sniper were still outside. Scout was running practicing power slides then goes back to bat swinging he had so much rage he needed to vent it out. Sniper was being more calm sitting on a lawn chair cleaning one of his guns chewing on a piece of home made jerky a habit he picked up to take over his smoking habit. Looking up seeing Scout being more twitchy than normal. He wasn’t shocked if some one did something to one of his childhood friends he would be really pissed. Not that he wasn’t but not at the same level as Scout. He still wants to do something. Sighing softly wanting to break the silence knowing it would help Scout. “So uh Scout now that we know what was the cause of the lock down. Do you think it would be okay if I take out Sammy for dinner when we get the all clear?”

Scout looks over hearing that smirking. “Oh now you ask that even though you already played tonsil hockey with her huh?” Scout laughs. “Sure you can but uh since her folks aren’t here I guess I will play them.” He gets a chair unfolding it and sitting down trying to look like a father pretending to smoke a pipe doing his best father impersonation. “So what are your intentions with my dear Sammy?”

Sniper rolls his eyes. “Seriously you want to do this Scout?”

Scout nods excited. “Who is this Scout? I am Mr. Sammy’s Dad”

Sniper groans pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine.” He takes a deep breath acting relaxed. “I wish to date your daughter, Mr Sammy’s Dad. I want to take her to a nice restaurant maybe that bistro that has that wonderful outside dining area. I also thought maybe doing some star gazing with her off base.”

Scout nods “I see I see, Tell me are you planing on having sex with her.”

Sniper looks at Scout pushing him. “Alright that is enough.” He stands up stretching. “Just like I said once to the father of one of my ex girls ‘I have no clue and if I do I will be careful and even then it is none of your bee’s wax’” He looks over seeing Spy holding in a laugh. “What it was Scout’s idea.”

Scout was laying on the ground lifting his hand. “That is Mr Sammy’s Dad young man.”

Sniper glares. “I am older than you and we know I can kick your ass.” He picks up Scout. “Spy is here.”

Spy smiles “I won’t ask what you two were doing.” He takes another cigarette out lighting it taking a drag. Sighing letting the smoke blow away from his team mates. “So news on Sammy. Those chips on her head were from Grey Gravel Company.”

Scout raises an eyebrow. “Wait the guy who sends those bots at us some times?”

Spy nods. “The one and the same. Seems like he he is trying to gather information on RED so he can try and take over. Using a civilian and causing her pain like that. I mean I have done some things. Oui but nothing like this.” He finishes another cigarette. “I am going through these so quickly I am that mad.”

Sniper glared at Spy. “Scout you are not gonna tell her no one will” Scout runs to Sniper wanting to say something. “Listen the last thing she needs to know is that she was used in some kind of stupid plot she was never supposed to be apart of. She will get scared and might never see or contact you again.” he swallows the piece of jerky he had in his mouth wanting to say me instead of you. “She doesn’t need that effecting her mind, something like this could cause her art to go down and she might have to get forced to do something she doesn’t love. Do you want that on your head?” Scout shakes his head. “Right she gonna wake up soon?” Spy nods. “Well then.” He straitens himself up. “If you don’t mind I have a girl to ask out.” He walks off going to the medic’s office to see Sammy.

Sammy wakes up slowly it was night time blinking slowly groaning softly. She rubs her head noticing her buns were undone. She looks around seeing the medic. Her eyes half open due to the brightness of the room. “What the hell happened?” she sits up slowly rubbing her head.

The medic smiles “Oh hallo see you woke up from your nap. After I gave you that medication you felt tired so you went to sleep here so no one would bother you.” The medic might have been lying but it sounded so truthful.

She nods holding her head. “Damn I promised to see Sniper he was gonna teach me how to use a bow.” She sighs softly.

Sniper walks into the medic room, seeing Sammy sitting up talking to Medic waiting for her to be alone. Seeing the Medic walk off. Sniper walks in passing the medic “So what did you tell her?”

Medic was quiet. “Her head ache was so bad she had to take a nap.”

Sniper nods going to her. “Hey Sammy heard about your head ache. You feeling better?” Sammy nods her head. “I thought due to the lock down being over with I thought I could take you out to this bistro in town. It has some good food nice view away from base. I mean Spy recommends it so must be good.” He laughs softly

Sammy smiles. “I would love to but I don’t have anything to wear to a nice bistro. Remember I only had the clothes on my back.”

Sniper closes his eyes. How could he forget such a thing? “Okay how about we get some food from the kitchens and we go some were a little off base in my van, were there is a great view and enjoy a picnic just you and me?”

Sammy nods. “I would love to do that.” She smiles at him she had an urge to kiss him in the medic office.

Sniper smiles. “How about I get the food and meet me at the van.” He goes to leave the room. He looks over his shoulder. “You know you look really nice with your hair down. But I like you with your hair in buns you seem more you.”

Sammy blushes pulling her hair back into her buns smiling feeling her heart beat faster. She was going on an actual date with Mundy off base. She gets up going off to the van. Walking down the halls feeling dreamy. Scout sees her and runs to her. “Heard you got a date tonight. Lucky you.” He nudges her. “Listen I ain’t gonna pick on you like my brothers would me.” He puts his hand in his pocket taking out a condom. “Listen my brother gave this to me while back when I started the job. Just use it if you two decide to do the horizontal mambo okay.”

She looks seeing the condom. “Um okay you are aware that condoms have expiration dates right?”

Scout looks at her blankly then down at the condom. “Wait they never covered that in sex ed.”  
“Scooter they barely covered anything they were mostly preaching don’t do it ever till your married. Most of us got a true sex education from our own research.” She glares at him walking off. “Besides I am not gonna do it with Sniper.”

“Why not?” Scout asked confused.

“Because I like to get to know my guy a bit more and be in a very comfortable state with a guy before doing it.” She tries to walk faster away from him.

“Wait a second. You haven’t done it. Have you Sammy?” He smirks. “I mean what ever your body your choice and everything but I thought you maybe one guy?”

She walks off feeling mad at him. She travels a lot and was working hard and was always seen as one of the guys no mater were she went and she hated it. She didn’t want to act not like herself to gain a man. She wanted a man that liked her for her. Sure Scout was like that but he saw her as a guy. Sniper on the other hand. Even if it was only a couple of days he connected with her in a way she didn’t think was possible.

She walked outside seeing a figure outside that looks like sniper She smiles. “Hey Mundy I am hear for our date.” The figure doesn’t answer. “Hey Mundy come on its me Samantha.” She walks up seeing glowing eyes, the figure comes out into the light it was a robotic form of the sniper holding a kukri it goes to her before she can even react and stabs her in the heart leaving the weapon inside her. Running off.

Sammy lays on the ground bleeding. Sniper comes over seeing her on the ground. “Oh crikey” He runs over seeing her stabbed she was breathing heavily. “Samantha stay with me sweetie please stay. MEDIC MEDIC!!!!” He picks her up running off to the medical room. “MEDIC Samantha got attacked by stupid sniper bot we gotta help her.”

The medic takes her to the surgical table. “I will do the best I can. I just can’t use the medi beam on her she isn’t registered as a team mate. I will have to cut her open and fix her heart. If Herr Scout comes over try to keep him out of the way.” He looks over sighing “Stay with us Sammy.” He closes the curtain and works on fixing her.

Sniper was in the hall chewing another piece of jerky. Scout runs panicked “Where is Sammy? Where is she?” He tries to get into the medic room. Sniper holds him back. “I should of stayed with her. Why didn’t I stay with her why did I have to stay those stupid things about having sex with you Snipes.” He starts to tear up. “What if Medic can’t do anything what if she passes. What will I tell her mom? Yea Sammy’s mom she got stabbed by a robot sent buy a guy who used her to gather information, on her way to go on a date with one of my older team mate.” He stops struggling. “It’s all my fault Snipes. If I kept contact with her like I promised she might not have asked my mom to come here.” He starts to cry.

Sniper Rubs his back. “It’s okay mate, remember what Spy said it could have been your mom instead.”

Scout sniffles. “Yea but ma wouldn’t have gone out with you or gone off base.” He rubs his nose with her bandaged covered hand. “Sammy is my best friend, hell if I tied the knot she would have been my best man. I was there when her mom started dating again, I was there when those stupid cheerleader bitches tried to beat the crap out of her, Hell I was her date to prom cause no one wanted to go with her.”

Sniper looks at him, “Wow you did look out for her a lot like she said.”

Scout nods. “Yea I mean she and I thought we had a you know connection and we kissed each other once just to you know see if we had feelings. It was horrible like kissing my sister kind of thing.” He sniffles again. “Made me learn that I gotta really take care of her and make sure if she did find some one she had feelings for that he better take good care of her and love her like I do….uh minus the like a sister thing.”

Sniper nods slowly. “Trust me if she and I get serious I will take good care of her.”

Medic comes out blood being whipped on a rag. Scout runs to him “Doc please tell me you took care of her please tell me she is alive.”

Medic adjusts his glasses. “I have done the best I could.” he sighs softly “I had to use an über to keep her heart together and pumping. She will be fine though. She will live a happy normal life. Though you will have to invite her every few months for maintenance and upgrading. No way we can cover up this she witnessed the act she should be dead. I just played god.” sighing again “If you want to see her you can. Just be careful tell here gently about her new condition.”

Scout and Sniper nods. Medic leaves to tell the team to be on alert for robots. Scout runs into the room Seeing Sammy again on the bed resting. She opens her eyes. “Not again I barely left here but I am back.” She groans hooked up to heart monitors and an IV. “Last thing I remember is a pair of glowing blue eyes and then a sharp pain in my chest, then everything gets fuzzy and black now I am here.”

Scout runs to her holding her hand. “Sammy um you got attacked by a….go with me now this sounds kinda crazy….you got stabbed by a robot version of Sniper. See there is this really bad guy called Gray, he is the 3rd son of the guy who founded Mann co. His brothers Blutarch and Redmond they run the companies we work for. Gray wants both of them, he uses any means necessary to gain some kind of upper hand. He used chips to gather information and he planted one on ya to gather RED information. I guess when he found out we found out he wanted to kill you. That makes no since.”

Sniper finished his piece of jerky taking another chewing it hard. “I think Gray wanted to get a rise out of you Scout would seem.” He shrugs. “Maybe even me Gray could know I was getting close to. He just wants to see the team suffer he is a sick twisted little freak.” Sniper sighs softly. “I had a great date for us under the stars and everything.” He sighs softly. “Sorry I didn’t to express myself I was busy calming Scout down. Not complaining just stating.”

Sammy nods hearing all this. “So the stinging in my chest is normal right?”

Scout nods. “Yea that is the über in you, It will sting a lot for a while then itch a bit then kinda tickle. Be lucky no birds in your chest cavity right now.” he laughs a bit. “I was worried Sammy I was scared I would have to go home and tell our moms. I was so scared Sammy.” He hugs her tightly. “Oh sorry” he lets go, rubbing the back of his head. “Might be a bad idea to hug you right now. Oh before I forget. You will have to visit every once in a while you know to make sure your heart will be fine and everything maybe even update it.”

Sammy looks down. “So I can leave that is good.” She looks out the window seeing the night sky. “I can’t believe this but for me to process all of this that has happened these past couple of days I think I need to go home.”

Sniper felt sad hearing that. “I don’t blame you Sam. If I was in your shoes I would try to get the hell out of here too.” Sniper leans against the wall looking at her. “I guess You will leave tomorrow. You got that über in you Medic could just shoot you with the medi beam and you could go off your marry way.”

Sammy nods. “I wont be gone for ever. I have to come back for check ups.” She feels her heart break a bit saying that. But after all that was said and done she needed to get back to normality.

“I guess that is true.” Sniper sighs again. Scout noticing that Sniper wanted to be alone with her and runs off. “I feel guilty, I don’t know why but I do.” He goes over sitting besides her. “I swear it is like some one up above is saying we shouldn’t be together.” He sighs softly moving his hand to hers holding it. “You know I will miss you a lot. I will be looking forward to those check ups.”

“First time I will get excited to see a doctor.” She looks up at him. “But what will I do between that time?”

Sniper smiles. “I could write to you….maybe….even….call you?”

Sammy nods “I would love that. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?”

Sniper moves his hand to his back pocket pulling the sketch she did earlier. “I guess we could use the back of this.” He hands it too her.

She takes a pencil and writes her number on the back smiling. “I hope you call me.”

He smiles “I will make sure to call you as much as I can….maybe get off go on that date I was planing for us.” He moves over his face close to hers kissing her lips softly.

She smiles pulling back. “I would love to do that.” Blinking a bit. “I am sorry just after all this crazy stuff happening I can’t believe I am saying this. But I want some normality.”

Sniper nods. “You have a damn point I mean all of this stuff that happened I want a vacation.” He laughs moving his hand to hers. “And I work here.” He kisses her again softly. “I will miss you Samantha.”

She smiles, “I will miss you too Mundy.” she kisses him again. “Promise you will try to keep in contact with me.” she moves her hand to his face feeling the stubble still on his cheek.

He smiles putting his hand to her soft cheek. “I promise I will do better than Scout on the contact.” He smiles at her moving his face to hers, kissing her some more.

Her heart starts racing fast as she kisses him, she started to feel an odd sensation over her body. Pulling back from Sniper. “Wow my heart is really racing.”

Sniper looks at Sammy, “Wow really racing your heart is glowing.”

Medic walks in with his medi pack on. He notices the glow in her chest. “Oh um I see that they forgot to tell you. Try to not over exert your heart for a while or your über will do that glow and people will notice. Technically this technology should not be known outside of the you know RED, BLU, Mann. Co., etc.” He aims the medi beam. “You are about to feel a warm sensation. Don’t worry I wont do the full über charge, I doubt you will ever need to feel that sensation. Herr Sniper please move to the side.”

Sniper moves to the side. The medic aims his Medi Gun at her and shoots. The red beam hits her she can feel her body becoming well. When he finishes she stands up out of the bed feeling better her chest still hurting rubbing. “I have a question why couldn’t you have used that thing on me?”

The medic was sniffing the business end of his Medi Gun. Opening his eyes stopping coughing. “The reason why I couldn’t use this on you is well. You weren’t registered for RED….I am not saying you are now, but the item in you to keep your heart repaired is so….” he tries to find the words. “To be honest I had no clue if you were going to heal with the beam.” He adjusts his glasses. “Well you can get home to normality. Still no exerting your heart not for a few months so no over doing it with excessive, no horror movies you haven’t seen before, no overly spicy, fat, greasy foods, oh and no extreme sex, actually for the first month no sex, not saying you don’t have to have it just not for the first month. For safety purposes.” He smiles “Well then you are healed you have no reason to be in here leave now.”

Sammy and Sniper leave the medical room. “Damn no horror movies. I was looking forward to horror con to be honest.” Sammy laughs saying that. “I am glad your medic saved me. I wonder what I felt is similar to that re-spawn program like Scooter talk about.”

Sniper shrugs. “I guess so.” He felt awkward, he was planning on asking her out again but he knew that she was leaving in the morning. “Listen I know this wasn’t really what you planned but trust me every day is not like this and I….would really like to see you here more than those über check ups. You know encase I am unable to leave the area.” He blushes a bit.

She smiles. “I might maybe ask Scooter to do some begging.” She laughs a bit.

Scout runs over wearing a Polaroid camera around his neck. Going between the two of them. “Hey guys looks what Spy is loaning me.” he smirks. “I thought since Sammy will be leaving for a while I thought you guys could have pics of each other for,” He smirks. “I ain’t gonna say cause I know both of you will hit me. So how about it a pic of the new couple of RED base?”

Sammy and Sniper roll their eyes. “Fine.” they say at the same time. They go off too one of the walls of the hall they were in leaning against a wall Sniper’s arm around Sammy’s shoulder smiling. They were both blushing smiling.

Scout takes the picture. “Oh yea that is beautiful.” He holds the one picture. “Keep together hey how about a kissing one come on guys.”

She looks up at Sniper, “He did ask.” He goes down kissing her cheek. Scout takes the picture smiling handing out the pictures. Sniper looks at the pictures “I like this one you have the other.” he holds the picture of the him kissing her cheek. Handing the other one to Sammy, “You could frame it and put in your art studio could use it for inspiration.”

Sammy smiles, “I could use it for that.” She looks at him feeling nice.

Scout looks over. “Well might wanna give this back to spy why don’t I leave you love birds alone.” He walks off, “Be careful lovers.” He runs off.

Sammy and Sniper laugh. “Well at least we got a picture of each other I was gonna ask spy for one later but eh guess Scout beat us to it huh Samantha.”

She nods slowly looking at the image walking to the room she was staying in. “Wanna come join me Mundy?”

Sniper blinked blushing, “I would love to but you heard what Medic said, no sex.”

“I was thinking just enjoying each others embrace not sex. I mean even with all that happened if I could I don’t want to….it isn’t you trust me Mundy it isn’t….just I am not ready.” She moves her hand to his. “I thought maybe just a cuddle and if we fall asleep in each others arms that is a great thing.”

Sniper smiles, “Okay then I can do that.” He walks into what is supposed to be his room seeing it still looks the same. Noticing the small bed, “is it sad the bed in my van is bigger than this one.” He sits on the bed taking off his boots.

Sammy sits besides him taking her shoes off. “So your van has a bigger bed how?”

“Well its like a second story only the second floor is really really low and is only a bed got to be care full if I wake up if I shoot up right I will hit my head.” He laughs, “That is really bad if you have a hangover.”

She laughs pulling her hair down out of the buns and having hair down completely her black hair was down to the middle of her back. She rubs her hair ruffling it.

Sniper looks at her. “You know I was curious if you don’t mind me asking.” He takes off his vest undoing his belt. He notices Samantha looking at him, “Before you say anything I am just taking off some of the more uncomfortable items.” He smiles. “my question is why buns. I mean they look great on you I think they work for you. Just such a different style.”

She smiles still sitting on the bed leaning on the wall against it. “Well I just wanted something different that made me stand up from the guys, I mean yea could have done a pony tail or something but when you are trying to run from people having something that was practically a handle for people to pull and yank. Then one day I was contemplating actually cutting all my hair off then I watched a cartoon I loved as a kid still love today to be honest. She had hair buns with pig tails I tried to recreate it but I had issues adding the tail part so I just did the bun and voila my signature hair was born.” She laughs. “I swear if I didn’t do this hair Scooter wouldn’t recognize me.”

Tim looks over at her smiling. “Makes since to me. Like I said earlier you look nice with buns.” He lays down on the bed sitting up arms open. “Wanna cuddle Samantha?”

She nods laying beside him nuzzling his chest feeling the cotton blend of his shirt. “You comfy?” Sniper nods his head. She smiles kissing him softly. “Good night Mundy.”

He laughs. “It’s Tim.”

“Tim?”

“Tim is my first name.”

“I thought you said I would have to date you first to get a first name.”

“Eh changed my mind.”

She smiles kissing him softly. “Good night Tim.” she lays her head on his chest going to sleep.

Tim smiles moving a hair off her face. “Good night Samantha.” he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	3. Sammy Saga Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is now home from the ordeal she experienced, She gets a visitor, but not one she was expecting.

It was a couple months since Sammy’s visit to Tufort. Sammy sits in her small messy apartment. Looking at her artwork on her drawing desk. Sighing softly, looking at another sketch she made of Sniper. Looking up at the picture of them. She smiles thinking of his semi awkward hug he gave her when he left, him telling her to keep the aviators for the next time she comes and visits. Sighing softly thinking of the last call him being so nervous saying sweet things to her with out Scout bugging the hell out of him, Laughing a bit. Hearing a knock on the door of her apartment, She sits up looking over at her clock before getting up grabbing a baseball bat. She opens the door a crack seeing a man in a hat and trench coat. “Um sorry I think you have the wrong apartment number.”

She tries to close the door when the man puts his foot down making the door unable to close. Pushing his way through, he tries to open his coat. She backs up a bit nervous her heart races blood rushing. Holding her base ball bat Scout gave her before she left. She winds up and hits him hard in the face. “I told you got the wrong apartment.”

A female voice was heard “Oh great I lost another messenger.”

She looks at the limp body holding the bat at the ready she notices a slight light coming from the partially opened trench coat. She uses her bat to push it away she sees a older woman whit black and gray hair smoking a cigarette. She winds up. “What the hell is this.”

The woman sighs smoke coming from her breath. “I should have let Miss Pauline come to this dreadful place instead of my messenger.” She looks at Sammy who was now crouching curious at the TV inside of the man. “Listen you due to your visit at Tufort you have experienced some things that a civilian shouldn’t see for example being used as a way for Gray Mann to gather information, using weapons not designated to you, having a surgical procedure done on you only reserved for our mercenaries. Taking home a weapon. Just because it is an aluminum baseball bat doesn’t mean Scout had a right to give it to you to take off base.” The woman looks up seeing Sammy who was more curious at the television in the man’s chest poking it. She glares “Are you listening to me young lady?!”

Sammy backs up. “I am sorry mam just come on when a guy with a functioning TV is in his chest and he is alive you gotta be a little curious am I right.”

The Administrator sighs rubbing her temples. “Please listen no wonder you and Red Scout are friends.”

She laughs. “You remind me of the principal at school me and Scooter went.” She makes a serious face. “Okay so yea I have done some things why do you bring this teletubby here?”

The Administrator smiles. “Due to all of the things you have done, I have had meetings and discussions with various people on how to deal with you. Now we could have had you killed.” Sammy backs away gripping the baseball bat tightly looking like she will fight them off if she needs too. The Admin smiles. “You do have fight in you like Scout that is good, I have an offer for you.”

Smirking. “Listen Cruella I have a job and I am happy with what I do.” She goes off to the the art table grabbing the portfolio she was working on showing it to the screen. “See artist might be part time for now but I will get high up one day.”

The admin smirks. “Now when was the last time you had a job? Right before you came to Tufort correct?” Sammy Glares. “Listen to me my offer will give you a stable amount of money, and” the admin takes a drag from her cigarette letting the smoke out slowly. “you will be will be around not only Scout but the RED teams Sniper.” The woman smiles wickedly. “Oh do not think that we are not aware of how you plucked his heart strings, to be honest it’s good to see him focused on something minus his guns and van, he actually has gotten better some how. I think he assumes if he does even better than he was doing he could get a couple days off to see you.”

Sammy looks at her showing a moment of weakness then makes her strict face. “Listen using Tim and my relationship to convince me to take your offer is not going to work.” She moves closer. “Listen for a long ass time I always wanted to be an artist. I still want to be that. If you want me for what this thing is you better include letting me be able to go off for art interviews and what not. You are lucky these days I can work at home so it wont be to hard for you to let me able to do that Savvy?”

“You are determined to keep doing what you love, your stubborn and you know what you want. The administrator smiles “I am starting to like you already.”

Sammy grabs herself a chair and sits. “Alright then what is my job?”


	4. Sammy Saga Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is expecting Miss Pauline to visit RED base,  
> Sniper is worried about Sammy

Weeks later at RED base. The mercenaries were wondering why the base was having construction done. They were told today they were to have a visit and explanation of what was going on.

Scout was sitting at the table drinking a Bonk finishing his scrambled eggs. “We are getting Miss Pauline who else would the Admin bring down to explain what has been going on?” Scout was excited to see Pauline again it wasn’t a secret he had the hots for the admins assistant. Scout smiles. “Oh I hope she wears that purple dress.”

Medic who was finishing his coffee, raises his eyebrow. “She is always wearing a purple dress.”

Scout shakes his head. “Yea but she has one that is like quarter inch shorter. Oh baby her legs look so nice.”

Spy sighs. “Really first your French teacher now Miss Pauline I think our Lapin here has a thing for legs.”

Scout smiles. “Oh yea I do.”

Sniper rolls his eyes drinking his second cup of coffee finishing his helping of sausage. Looking at the picture of him and Sammy in his wallet. He missed her so much. He was improving his shooting his snipping anything and everything to allow him to see her in person again. The calls were nice but some times he can’t make it due to a hard match and he sure as hell can’t convey his feelings during phone calls on base because he worried the team would insult him or try and give him tips. From Spy it was fine it was him who gave him the idea to send Sammy flowers to her apartment, He thinks of the call later that night and how she loved the flowers. He smiles thinking of the level of happiness in her voice, wishing he was there to see her smile, her eyes lighting up, to feel her hugging him tightly maybe kissing him. He sighs softly thinking of the last call they had, she told him to not call him today she said because she was going to be very busy. He wonders what was happening.

Spy notice his face. “Has love sickness finally got to you Sniper. Did something happen during your last call?”

Sniper shakes his head looking at Spy. “Uh yea she told me not to call her tonight she said she had something to do. But I can since there is something up.” he rubs the back of his head. “Maybe I am just being a worry wort huh?”

Spy nods finishing his tea. “I can understand why you are worried if my lover was saying something I deemed I would be worried like you.”

The sound that stated some one is here goes off. “Oh boy Miss Pauline is here.” He gets up running down the hall seeing a young woman. Dressed in black slacks and black medium sleeve collared jacket that was tapered at her waist then flairs out seeming like a short dress with a belt at her waist, the collar and belt the colored of RED team’s red. She was wearing boots with red laces and black leather wrist cuffs. Her hair was in a bun. Scout runs up “Oh trying a new look Miss Pauline you know it’s kinda sex whoa….” He looks at the woman. “You are so not Miss Pauline.”

The woman smirks. “Glad to know you can recognize that I am not Miss Pauline” She walks over to the man. “Now tell me can you take a guess who I am?”

Scout looks at the woman confused. “Can I have a hint?”

“Seriously Scooter? I was right if I didn’t do my signature buns you couldn’t recognize me.” She groans softly pinching the bridge of her nose.

Scout’s eyes lights up. “Sammy oh man your back what the hell are you doing here?” He hugs her tightly. “I mean it’s not time for Doc to check you up.”

“I will explain in a second. Take me to the team.” She walks down the hall with Scout. She takes out a tablet looking at the notes she took to explain why she was here.”

When they entered the Scout smiles. “Guess who’s back….back again….Sammy’s back….tell a friend.”

The team groans. Sammy straitens up looking professional. “Greetings team. I bet you have been wondering why I am here.”

The Medic looks over. “Well it can’t be your heart. That wont happen for another two months.”

The Engineer looks at her. “Hold on a second.” He moves up to Sammy noticing the more professional outfit she was wearing. Noticing the RED team red on her. “This red is the exact same shade of red as our team, No one can make this red with out RED lawyers coming down on them like buzzards on a gut wagon. How the Sam hill are you in it?”

She smiles. “Thank you For asking Dell. As you can see I am in RED team red. I also bet you have wondered why there has been construction happening on the base. I am assuming new quarters maybe additional bathroom some other rooms not even I am fully aware of.”

The spy looks at her suspiciously. “How do you know about all of this?”

“Well the Administrator told me about them of course. A while back I was visited by one of her messengers you know guy with a TV in his gut. She was going on about all the things that I experienced while here and told me she had meetings with some others and they originally planned to kill me. Thankfully she saw something better for me.”

Demo looks at her. “Oh god they made a sweet innocent girl into a heartless mercenary.” The demoman covers his face almost as if to sob.

Sammy laughs. “Sweet kinda, innocent not really, girl well I lost that title when I was 11 when puberty really hit me.”

Scout laughs “Oh yea you got full ones before the other girls.”

Sammy nudges him “Scooter not the time. No I am not a mercenary I will not be going on the battlefield like you guys. Oh far from it. I am well.” She looks at her notes. “I am supposed to make sure to have you all at peak condition, ordering and delivering of goods of all types, make sure moral is up, keep your noses clean, take care of any issues that may happen outside of base that deals with RED team, monitor and observe the team in battle and give advice, more on that one later, and some other things that we will cover when the time and place comes to it.”

Scout looks at her sad. “So you basically took over Miss Pauline’s place?”

Sammy sighs. “I am not replacing her it’s just due to all the crap that has happened here they decided to have some one watch over you guys and apparently from the observations you guys some times have issues taking care of the base.”

Scout smirks “So you are like our den mother?”

Sammy groans. “Yes but unlike what your mother did I will not hold back hitting the idiot scout”

Spy giggles at her comment knowing it was directed to Scout. “Well then I am impressed that they hired you. I am sorry about your art career on hold.”

“Oh it is not on hold far from it. I will still work on it and submit my work when need be, besides I have been told my blood splatter needs work as well as my weapon drawings I consider this a positive.” she smiles. “Don’t worry I will still be Sammy just in a new outfit and kinda bossing you around.”

Soldier looks up finally able to process what she had said. “Hold it private. I am supposed to keep them in top shape and moral hell one of my weapons inspires them in battle.” He gets up to her in front of her face.

She sighs. “Pauline warned me about this.” She looks at her notes. “Your job description states your job title is Shock and Awe. You keep an explosive offense, yes you have a weapon to inspire the team but that is on the battlefield. I am talking off the battlefield. As for that whole ordering the teams to do training and getting onto them when they do bad, well that is my job now, may I point out ever since you took up that mantle you have been slipping.” She smiles. “I got a look at all the teams files so I could know what to do. Now please Jane sit down.”

He grumbles a bit sitting down. “So as I was saying, I have read the files and taken plenty of notes and now I just have one request.” The team looks at her. “Please don’t call me Miss Samantha. Just call me Sammy okay as I said same person as I was just in uniform and having some responsibilities and well order barking but I will do my best.” She smiles. “Do you guys think you could show me were my room is I wouldn’t be shocked if Spy knows, he has been lurking in that area a lot I bet.”

Spy smiles. “Guilty as charged.” He stands up, “I am curious did you bring anything with you this time?”

“Oh I did and I wouldn’t mind if I could have some help bringing my stuff in.”

Sniper was the first one to stand up “I will help you out Sam.”

Scout smiles. “Alright I will help. I guess.” he shrugs a bit running off to the entrance seeing the suit cases. “Whoa Sammy did you bring your whole apartment.”

Sammy smiles walking with Sniper and Spy. “What its mostly my uniforms, my art supplies, civilian clothes and a few other things you don’t need to know about Scooter.” She takes one of the bags handing it to Sniper. “You should be lucky they agreed to bring in my art table and my bed in earlier you would have hated me.”

Spy goes over grabbing a black bean bag chair. “Seriously? How old are you?”

Sammy smiles handing a large bag to Scout. “Hey do not insult the bean bag chair of inspiration. That thing helped me through many an art block.” Sniper chuckles a bit under his breath as he gains a very lumpy bag in his arms.

When the group grabbed all of her bags. Spy guides them to a room just further down the hall were the team all sleep. “Well here is were your room is if I am correct.”

Sammy moves over opening the door smiling seeing her art desk against a wall were her normal desk would have been. She goes over and hugs it. “Hey did you miss me buddy?”

Spy looks over at Scout. “And I thought you were bad when it comes to your stuff.”

“oh he is worst than me I don’t make out with my posters.” She smirks going to the twin bed smiling. “Well better than those singles you guys got.”

Scout looks at her jealous “How the hell did you get a bigger bed than me?”

Spy hits the back of his head “maybe because she brought her own bed and is not a mercenary like us. Were would you like your stuff?”

She looks around in her room it was fairly larger than the Mercenaries room she wasn’t expecting that, if she knew she would have brought more home items. “Um put the bean bag chair near the book shelf beside those boxes that say books on them. Um uniforms and street wear goes to the closet, the box that says Scout no touch on the bed, and that bag also on the bed.”

The guys nod placing them down. Scout hugs her from behind. “It’s like that time when we joked saying we should move in together.”

She laughs. “Yea but instead of you going out to spring training you are running around a battlefield and instead of an artist who gets asked by comic companies to work for them I am taking care of a group of guys….oh god its like when your mom asked me to house sit when she was gone and your brothers were all here….Oh god hide the potted plants.”

Scout laughs, “Oh god I remember that,” He looks over, “Well see there was a water line broke and my brothers really had to go so uh well lets say every potted plant and Ma’s hydrangeas all wilted. Don’t worry Sammy we will all go in jars instead well Snipes will at least….right Snipes?”

Sniper grumbles under is breath. “Will you just leave now twitchy I want to talk to Sam.”

Spy notices, “Um Scout why don’t you and I go and take stock of the kitchen you know so Sammy can order food for us.” He pulls Scout by the arm out of the room much to his complaints.

Sniper looks at Sammy through his aviators as she opens one of her boxes full of her street clothes she starts to put them away in the back closet. He notices some of the clothes are recently bought. “May I ask why did you buy new clothes if you were gonna be in your uniform most of the time?”

Sammy smiles, “Well I remember being asked by a very handsome man to be taken out to a nice bistro and I thought I should get something nice encase he wants to ask again.”

He smiles. “Well that is sweet of you Samantha.” He walks over closing the door, he wraps his arms around her from behind holding her. “I can’t tell you how much I missed you. Got so bad I kept asking Medic how many more days till you came back. I almost thought of sneaking out once….till Spy told me it would almost be impossible.” He holds her tighter his nose in her hair. “I almost didn't recognize you with your hair like this, I am almost as bad as scout huh?” he chuckles a bit.

“You weren't the only one trying to figure a way to get back to you. I was thinking of lying to the Medic so I could just see you one more night.” She leans into him blushing. “The Administrator knows about us.” Sniper makes a worried face. “She tried to use it as leverage to get me to work here.” He tightens his hug getting tense and mad. “Before you grumble that old witch she stated that we can continue this as long as it doesn't interfere with work. Miss Pauline suggested it.”

Sniper relaxes turning her around putting his head against hers. “I am glad because I would have gone insane being so close to you and being unable to touch you, to hold you.” He kisses her lips softly. “To kiss you.” he kisses her again holding feeling so wonderful to be with her again.

Kissing him back opening her mouth a bit feeling warm. Her heart beats faster moving her hands into his hair feeling in such need for his touch. She pulls back shaking her head. “I should get to work done first. Damn this is gonna get hard for me.”

Sniper smiles, “I know what you mean Samantha. I should let you finish unpacking um do you need any help I can put things in the high up places if you want.” He lets go of her, breathing heavily. “Sorry about that just when I saw you my heart just raced quickly I swear my heart glowed a bit.” he laughs a bit. “That is crazy huh though Medic said that some times when out hearts start beating like crazy the über may react a bit like a faint glowing I think that is what he said.”

Sammy snorts. “That explains that odd red light I saw in my shower.” She smiles. “Let’s just say when I was thinking of a certain Sniper I was um inspired and well you catch my drift right?”

Sniper blushed. “Wow first girl willing to admit I was a part of a shower fantasy” He chuckles “So it glowed a bit?”

She nods. “Though I thought maybe it was because my über was fairly new.” She rubs the back of her head. “So um gonna help me unpack or you gonna imagine what I look like in a shower?”

Sniper blushed. “Oh yea I will help.” He comes over helping him put books away and other items. He looks at her as she puts the clothes away. “So you really bought clothes for when we go out on a date.” She nods smiling. “Wow I must be special.” She snickers a bit putting some RED team red tee shirts. “ so uh those the shirts you are wearing under the jacket?” She undoes the belt on her jacket pulling it off showing the red shirt underneath. He smirks. “you don’t got any matching underwear do ya?”

She glares at him. “You have been hanging out with Scooter too much he is rubbing off on you.” She walks over to the box that says ‘Scooter don’t touch’ “and just for that you don’t get to see my unmentionables.” She playfully pushes him out of the room. “Go on and get. Go do some training I have to check your supplies to see what I need to order for you guys.”

Sniper chuckles “Fine I will go but under one condition.” He smiles at her. “Go back to your signature buns no offense but you look more like you with your hair like that, than you do with that bun like that.”


	5. Sammy Saga Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has some major cleaning to do in the kitchen and has a talk with medic.

Samantha smiles closing the door finishes, putting her clothes away pulling out her single hair bun and putting the two back in place. She looks in the mirror. “He is right, I looked like my mother with that bun.” She shutters saying that. When she finishes she puts her jacket back on and takes her tablet. Heading down to the kitchen taking inventory of the food they had thankfully Spy and Scout (reluctantly) had started it for her. Looking about she says, “It’s funny how they can be up to their ears in ammunition but when it comes to nutritional food they is barley any. Mostly meats and grains and frozen and… oh god is that left over Chinese?” She opens it sniffing it almost gagging. “Oh god this is messed up they need to clean this fridge.” She throws it away. “Note to self make the team clean up the kitchen.” She sighs softly, “Have these men ever heard of fruit and veggies.”

The Medic watches her complaining. He coughs, “Hallo Fräulein Sammy.”

She looks up from the kitchen. “Oh Medic hey um…yea kitchen its a mess and there is very little when it comes to vegetables; well minus onions and potatoes oh and look here a old carrot” she throws it into the garbage.

“I noticed.” He leans against the wall. “It is kind of sad. I guess they assume the medi beam will keep them in peak health it doesn’t well it can but they can’t rely on it.”

He sees her still pulling out old food. “Do they not understand there is expiration dates? Oh god that is gross.”

“Blame soldier on that one.” He laughs softly. “He made him self in charge of the food. Should of had Spy do it, he knows a thing or two about food. You should try his Cornish Game Hen.”

Sammy smiles. “I will put that on the list then.”

Medic looks at her notes. “So many notes I am shocked the Administrator hired you. I mean so little experience in this kind of thing.”

“I know but it’s better than the alternative. They thought to make me a fighter like you guys, but well They couldn’t think a specialty for me, thank god.” she sighs again seeing a sprouting onion. “They were planning to hire some one for this role luckily I was exposed to the crap that happened here so there wouldn’t be to much of a shock. Well minus when you slice people up.”

Medic chuckles “You know if you want I can help you a bit. You know if you need it. It is kinda unfair they dropped this on you.” Medic looks at her as she holds an old cabbage. “I could also you know get physicals done on the team and help you create diets for them. You know for the peak condition kind of thing.”

Sammy smiles. “I would love that Medic thank you. Hey maybe after I am fully settled and set we could compare horror movie collections.”

Medic smiles. “Oh I would love that.” Laughing a bit. “Want a hand with cleaning I have nothing to do as of late. Until you order me to do the physicals that is.”

Sammy nods. “Yea that would be great.” She holds a piece of moldy cheese. “Does this look like one of those stinky French cheeses?” Medic shrugs. “Well let us hope not cause I am throwing it away.” She tosses it into the garbage. She looks into the now practically empty fridge. “Is there any way to get rid of this piss soda Scooter drinks?”

Medic sighs, “Sadly no. If there was I would have gotten rid of them long ago. But there is an ability he gains when he drinks it on the battlefield. Some how he is even faster, so fast he can dodge bullets. Thankfully that is only on the battlefield.”

Sammy looks at him. “Great just what I need a even more twitchy Scooter. I thought he was bad when he made those home made energy drinks.” she sighs softly. “So lets see I will be needing to practically order as if we just moved into base.” She grabs her tablet looking at the food order form taking her attached stylus pen, and starts to write the order . “I am making sure these men get vegetables I don’t care if they don’t like it they are gonna eat it.”

Medic smiles. “Oh taking charge are we? Well good show them who is boss. Well technically the administrator is but you get the point.” He looks over seeing her handwriting. “You have the handwriting of a doctor.” He snickers.

She giggles, “Thank you for noticing my horrible handwriting. Bet it is nothing like yours you being a professional doctor and all that.”

“Well um….” He looks up and away. “Let’s not talk about that. Wait how are they to receive the information?”

She looks at him smirking pointing to a button on the screen. “See the button on the screen that says ‘send’” she pushes it. “Ta da it is sent now we wait.” In a few minutes the a sound similar to something going through a teleporter is being made and the food seems to appear. “And viola the food is here. It is a fairly new program one of the many upgrades that has happened to red base.”

The medic looks shocked. “This will save time for us but uh I noticed there are certain items missing from the order form like beers snack foods that sort of thing.”

“Uh yea this is for only ordering the essentials and what not if the team wishes for something else that is not on the list….with money provided by them….I have to go get it.” She sighs softly not enjoying that idea. “That is so not going to be fun.”

“Oh It can’t be that bad.”

“It is when I don’t have a car to drive with and I will have to do the ‘hi may I borrow your car’ bit. So embarrassing.” She rubs her temples. “Now since you offered to do the physicals I would suggest for you to prep while I make the announcement.”

The Medic salutes “Jawohl” He turns on his heal walking back to his medical office prepping for the physicals. Smiling wickedly.

Sammy walks off to her office in red base. Opening the door it was a room with a computer chair and a wall off monitors it reminded her of the Administrator’s set up. “Oh joy lets see if I have to plug in things.” She looks seeing switches set for each mercenary on the set up. Then sees one that says full base. Grabbing her head set. “Wow wonder if they took a head set meant for Scooter” she giggles flipping the on switch for all. “May I have your attention please. May all members of RED team please line up in front of the Medic’s office for your physical. That is Team to Medic’s office for physicals. Thank you.” she flips the switch off. She watches the monitors seeing the team leave their training stations going to the Medic’s office. “Man you act like they haven’t had one since they started.”


	6. Sammy Saga Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is giving out physicals and has a semi embarrassing conversation with Sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the Conversation is kinda grown up.... I warned you

The team lines up, soldier grumbling. “We don’t need no physicals we are all in peak health.”

Sniper looks at him. “Be nice mate, she is just following orders. It was this or get killed. I think she picked the best option.” Sniper sits in his chair in the waiting room relaxing.

Soldier grumbles. “The only reason you are standing up for her is because you like her.”

Sniper. “Well at least she has some brains. If you got to know her you would know she can handle this job; ask Scout when he comes out of his physical. If what I heard from Spy is correct she has already taken care of the food issue. You know the thing ‘you’ said you could handle.”

Soldier grumbles. “I was going to handle it today if she wasn’t here.”

Spy smirks. “No you weren’t soldier we all know you are the worst for procrastination when it is something not dealing with battle.”

“Shut up crouton.” Soldier throws a magazine at the Spy.

The Scout leaves rubbing his arm. “Man doc did you haveta push so hard with the needle? Ouch!”

Medic smiles. “Oh don’t be such a big baby Scout.” He looks down at his charts “Sniper you are next.” Sniper gets up walking into the Medical examination room. Medic hands him a gown. “Oh don’t worry its clean I am not that horrible.” The Sniper looks at him. “You have to wear it Sniper. Change behind the curtain.” Sniper goes behind the curtains, undressing from his uniform and feeling embarrassed having to be in a thin fabric gown with no proper back. It left his rear exposed. Grumbling more as he comes out and sits on the examination table. “Oh don’t be like this Sniper this just for Sammy’s notes to keep us fit.” During the examination the medic starts to draw blood. “Now Sniper I need to ask this….um do you have any….sexually transmitted infections?”

Sniper looks at him shocked. “Is everyone getting that question?”

“Well not really but I know you and Sammy have a thing for each other and well I just want you to be careful Sniper.” Medic looks up at him when he finishes his blood withdraw. “If you two ever please promise you will use protection.”

“Doc I am not an idiot. I am a grown man I know these things. If I was going to I would have. God I can’t believe you are telling me this ach.” He shutters a bit. “I mean great for being worried about Sammy and my sexual safety but why are you doing this?”

“Because I am a doctor and it is my job to be concerned.” Medic glares at Sniper. “Also the last thing I need is Scout running in here asking for some kind of poison to kill you for giving her gonorrhea or something like that.” The medic takes off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry Doctor did Twitchy get on to you?” Sniper looks at him worried.

“No he didn’t but if what happened the last time she got hurt is any indication of what he will do.”

“You got a point Doctor. I mean he could try and kill me for causing any harm on her unintended or not.” He chuckles. “You don’t have any condoms in your place do ya?”

The medic laughs. “Ja hold on.” He goes to a draw pulling out a pile of condoms. “They are still good in date. When it passes come see me okay Sniper.”

“Condoms have dates?”

Medic sighs “Yes they do, I understand Scout not knowing but you seriously?”

Sniper smiles. “I was kidding I know they do I was trying to make you laugh….”

Medic glares. “Put your pants on and don’t tell anyone I gave you condoms. Last thing I need to do is become the dealer. I mean yes medical job and all that….although seeing them becoming all nervous is very satisfying.” he chuckles. “Unless you and Sammy are trying to keep that relationship quiet.”

“I swear does everyone know?”

“Well minus the parties involved with the relationship, Scout knows, Spy knows, and I know. That is about it.” He raises his eyebrow. “Does it really matter if people know.”

“Well if she was you know a normal person who lived in the area no but….she is like my boss now.” Sniper rubs his arm a bit. “But I mean The Administrator knows about us so it isn’t like I would be in trouble if we did, but she said as long as it doesn’t interfere with work. I feel like if the whole team knows it could interfere. Maybe I like the whole secret semi forbidden romance.” He snorts. “You done with examining me? I would really like my pants back on.” The Medic gestured to the curtain indicating he could change back. The Sniper goes and starts to change back. “You know Medic she mentioned that her über acted up when she was well….in the shower…. thinking about me.” Sniper shrugs. “just curious if that is just because hers is so new and if I should look out for it.”

The medic raises his eyebrow. “I would keep an eye out on that. If she some how makes the über activate mid coitus I definitely would like to know.”

Sniper comes out completely dressed putting the condoms he was given into one of his vest pockets. “No problem Doc.”


	7. Sammy Saga Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper Comes and checks on Sammy

Sniper leaves the examination room walking off to see Sammy again. She was still in her office organizing the area her head set still on her head. Looking up at the monitors, reading the manual how to change to the different battlefields. “Damn even with the training they gave me there is still so much to learn, and I still have to observe the mercenaries to see how to improve them. Gah! how do people do this?” She thumps her head on the desk.

Sniper hears her voice behind a door that had a sign reading ‘Sammy’s control center’. He knocks the door looking seeing her being some what frazzled. “Wow barely a day in and you’re frazzled.”

She glares at him. “Very funny it’s just first day frustration.” She sighs, “I was aware what I was getting into but Damn how did Miss Pauline do it?”

“She is a great lady I can tell you that.” Sniper smiles. “But you are far cuter.” He comes up to her smiling. “Need any help?”

“Yea, get me the hell out of here.”

Sniper laughs. “Okay any thing else.” he moves his face closer to hers.

She smiles. “Yea could you please leave I have to finish my work.”

He sighs. “Right… how about I see you at lunch huh? I hear Heavy is making sandwiches he got excited when he found out you got fresh food.”

“Yea I was kinda wondering why they hand sandwich meat in the essentials till I started reading weapons and items that you guys currently have. I am glad to know something so simple can help you guys.” She sighs softly. “Listen I saw you and Soldier arguing I have a feeling I know why. Is he mad at me? Be honest.”

“Well yea he is but he will get over it soon.” He chuckles. “Maybe if you cook for him something he will like maybe some more cookies he loved the last ones you made.” He smiles at her.

“Tim the whole team loved my cookies. I need to make him something that he will like….” She thinks “So what would a U.S. Soldier love to eat.” She taps her foot thinking she snaps her fingers. “I got it SOS.”

“SOS? We aren’t on a ship Sam I think you lost it.”  
She sighs “No SOS is a meal that military guys eat a lot. My uncle taught me how to make it. I have tweaked it here or there but it is the same thing. I could make that for dinner. If that don’t make him happy I will have to go with plan B.”

“Plan B?”

“Beg.”

“Ah”

She adjusts herself a bit. “I mean I was planning on asking him privately to assist me because he has experience in the whole training the team. I have a feeling that if I have food to butter him up he will say yes easily.”

Sniper smiles. “Oh you are sexy when you plan things.” he goes up to her kissing her lips softly.

Kissing back she smiles. “Now go to lunch okay I have to finish work.”

Sniper pouts. “Oh fine. I understand but tonight after dinner you and me with the addition of medic, spy, and scout we are watching another horror movie and you better lean against me and hold my hand.”

She laughs. “Fine I will. Now go to lunch I got work.” She kisses Sniper goodnight as he goes off to lunch. She sits down at the control center finishing her work.


	8. Sammy Saga Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout argues with Engineer. Then Engie visits Sammy in her Command Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon of Engineer is a Star Trek fan is in this. (oh come on it is very possible)

The team was in the dinning hall eating lunch. Scout downing another soda. “So were is Sammy? She is missing out at lunch”

Engineer looks over. “I reckon she is still working with the new programing and getting used to it all. Wooo she is one lucky lady to get to handle all that new tech.” Engineer smiles thinking of all the programing and mechanical devices being added to the base. “Man I would give my arm away just to handle that stuff.”

Scout looks over. “Right Engine I think you might be getting a little over excited. Its just a few upgrades.”

“Just a few upgrades? Just a few upgrades?! Boy this is the kind of things they used talk about in Star Trek and use this is so exciting.” Engineer eyes light up from behind his goggles. “How can you not get excited?”

Scout shrugs. “I am more excited I get to see my friend Sammy than I am for some new do dads like your turrets and teleporters.”

The Engineer gets mad from hearing such an insult. “My equipment is more than just Do dads do dads are those stupid little singing bobble heads you have.”

“Hey they are collectables.” Scout gets up about to punch Engineer.

Spy buts in. “Gentlemen please let us not fight at the dinner table.” He looks at both of them. “Now Scout please understand that our Labor….I mean engineer is excited to know something new is happening in a field he has studied and perfected. Engineer please understand that Scout is an idiot and doesn’t understand anything outside of baseball, fighting, and the multiple products that bonk creates.” Scout was about to say something when spy covers his mouth. “He is also to excited to see his old friend back and still doing well even after all that has happened with her. With the attack and all that and I bet Scout if willing would love to hear how exciting it is maybe even watch a couple of episodes of star trek to understand it fully.” Scout looked at him pleading him not to say that. Spy Smirks.

The Engineer smiles. “I reckon I would enjoy doing that one day he should learn to fully appreciate and understand why this is exciting.”

The scout glares at spy mouthing “I hate you”

Spy sits back down. “Why don’t you go and see her in the Control Center Engie I bet she would love to show you the inner workings.”

Dell smiles. “You know what I think I would. Heck might bring her a some lunch she hasn’t come over yet.” He grabs a sandwich and a bottle of water. “See you boys later.” Dell smiles walks off to go and see Sammy.

Scout glares at Spy. “Why must you hurt me. Do you know what other show Sammy made me watch? Star Trek all of the series. ALL. OF. THEM. Why must you hurt me?”

Spy smiles. “Oh really? I bet she convinced you because of all those baseball games you made her watch correct?”

Scout grumbles. “Yea but that was under the the terms of I owed her. This is under the terms of torture me.” He crosses his arms pouting.

“Oh Lapin don’t worry I think seeing all of the new technology he will be so happy he will forget all about what you said and if not. Well I hope he doesn’t show you Enterprise.” he snickers under his breath drinking his tea.

Dell walked down the hall seeing the door to the control room. “Pardon Miss Sammy but you weren’t down for lunch I thought I could bring you some food. I get mighty hungry when I work so I just thought.”

Sammy opens the door her jacket was off on her chair. “Thanks for the food please Dell come in.”

Dell walks in seeing the control center. He whistles. “Wow this looks mighty nice.” He goes up to it examining the console. “I would kill to see the schematics for this.”

“No need to commit murder they have them in the manual.” She points over to the stacks of books giving instructions on the various technology she would have to be using on the base. “Be my guest read them all if you have a better understanding great because I need some one to help me encase they go on the fritz.”

The Engineer smiles grabbing one of the books reading seeming like a kid who is reading his favorite book. “I can’t wait to read them all and help you with these wonderful machines.”  
Sammy sits on the chair eating the sandwich. “Good to know. I worried you might not have been interested.” she laughs a bit saying that.

For a couple of hours The Engineer and Sammy talk about the different technology being used. Him explaining it to her how the tech words using simpler terms than the books themselves. “Well that is basically it. If you need help just visit me in my work shop. Oh and before I forget,” He hands her a note and an envelope with cash. “Medic said you have to go out to gather foods that we want personally that we can get through the food teleporter so um here is my list and cash. I don’t expect the change back.”

She looks at the list. “Right so I have to get this brand of beer this exact brand?” the Engineer nods. “Got it.” She sighs putting the envelope and list in a jar called “Mercs Snack Stash Money” “Yep will leave it here till all the guys come in with the orders.” Sighing softly. “It is getting late I need to start making dinner I guess.”

The engineer smiles. “Why don’t I help you I know my way around a stove.”

“You sure you wanna help do you know how to make a cream gravy?”

Dell smiles. “Is my hand mechanical?” He raises his gloved hand.

“Alright you can help me out.” she laughs grabbing her jacket.


	9. Sammy Saga Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer helps Sammy with dinner, Soldier will enjoy it, Spy questions if he will. Short little baby chapter for you guys

Sammy walks with Dell into the kitchen. Smiling. “Ah a clean kitchen oh how this will only last a few days.”

“You know if you do a chore table it could stay cleaner.” Dell smiles.

She shrugs grabbing aprons throwing one to Dell. “Could work actually I might just do that. Wow you guys are giving me some great ideas why you guys need a girl like me is beyond me.”

Dell smiles tying the apron on. “Oh this place has always needed a woman's touch.” He looks over. “I mean oh you understand right?” 

She nods. “I understand.” She grabs the ingredients smiling. “Okay then Dell you work on the cream gravy I will work on the meat to put in the gravy.” She smiles as they start to get to work on dinner. 

When dinner was finished being made. The team comes down to the dinning hall Soldier being last grumbling. He sniffs the air smelling a familiar smell. Lifting his helmet up blinking. “Is that what I think it is?” He rushes over seeing the pot full of chipped beef in cream gravy besides that a pile of white toast. “It is. You made Shit ona Shingle!” 

The Spy makes a disgusted face hearing the title. Sammy smiles and nods. “Yea I thought since because I kinda took up part of your job I thought to make it up to you by cooking up something you might like.” She sets up a large plate for him. “Also to ask you if you would be willing to assist me with the training of the team.” 

Soldier looks at the food very hungrily. “I would love to help. Just give me the food of my people.” He starts to make grabbing hands towards the tray. Sammy smiles handing him the plate. Soldier salutes her. “It will be a pleasure working for you mam.” He turns around going to the tables and starts to eat.

The rest of the team is served with their helping of SOS and sits down at the table. The team eats the food enjoying it Spy looks at it with disgust. “You know for a person who can make beautiful cookies your this well....it looks like its name sake.” Spy pokes it around with his fork. “You have to be kidding me.”

Scout smiles. “Oh come one its good yea it looks like crap but its really yummy.” Scout smiles with cream gravy on his chin. 

“Right I doubt it. If it's something Soldier used to eat and enjoy.” Spy drinks his bottle of water. “I mean you remember what he makes when it's his turn to cook right? Every time we secretly order pizza.” He looks over hopping Soldier doesn't hear what he has said. Thankfully he was to busy wolfing down his meal.

Sniper looks over his sunglasses. “Now Spy Sammy made this so she could get on better terms with Soldier. Now the least you can do is eat the food. Trust me it is better than what Soldier makes. Come on try it. It is almost like Engie's biscuits and gravy and do not deny you enjoy eating that.” Sniper smirks moving his hand under the table to hold Sammy's hand. “Now come on Spy eat up the sooner you finish that the sooner you, scout, and I can watch a movie chosen by Medic and Sammy.”

Spy rolls his eyes eating his dinner. “So what are you planning another horror movie?”

Sammy shrugs. “We were thinking maybe either we watch the classic original the best version of either Night of the Living Dead or Psycho. We can't decide though Medic and I are leaning towards watching Psycho one of the first horror movies.” 

Spy smirks. “And now you have convinced me to eat quickly.” Spy hurries and finishes his meal. “Shall I grab the drinks while you go off and set up the movie in the recreation room?” 

Sammy smiles. “Oh fine but make sure there isn't any bonk last think I need is a twitchy Scooter complaining about the lack of violence.” She laughs softly as Scout sticks his tongue out at her. “You know it is true every time you and your brothers watch any black and white anything the man things you complain about is lack of color and if its a classic horror you complain about lack of violence. Do not deny it.” Scout pouts a bit grumbling getting up, mumbling about getting some sweets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Sammy have a little bit of cuddling doing movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is boob touching….if you don’t like boob touching you might need to stop reading. (look at me warning about boob touching).

After a while the group meet in the recreation room settling in for the movie. Spy in the leather chair, Medic on one end of the leather couch, Scout next to him, Sammy next to Scout and Sniper on the other end of the leather couch. When they were all settled in with drinks and snacks they dimmed the lights and started the movie.

During the movie Sniper stretches himself allowing Sammy to lean into his body for a more comfortable position. She notices and leans into his chest smiling a bit moving her hand to his holding it feeling wonderful with him in the dark an urge to kiss him was rising within her. She chews her bottom lip looking up at him. She notices his smile in the dark the glint of his slightly sharper teeth. He moves his other arm around her shoulders his hand grazes her breast. He stops himself whispering “Sorry Sam.” She smiles moving his hand back to her breast having no issue with him touching there for now. Sniper smiles happy to have such an intimate contact with her. He was tempted to have a squeeze but decides not to risk it. When the movie was almost over Sammy tries to get up and sit so they won't get noticed. Sniper doesn't move his arm. She looks up at him worried. “Sam they know about us it's okay to let the see. Its the others we have to hide it from.” She smiles hearing him whisper that and she goes back to laying on him. His hand moves from her breast. 

When the movie was over with the lights came back up Scout looks over seeing Sammy and Sniper some what cuddling. “Hey did you too even watch the movie or just snuggle.” Sammy looks at Scout and kicks him. “Ouch okay alright alright sorry esh.” He rubs his leg. “Seriously though why couldn't we watch the remake?”

“The remake sucks.” The rest of the group say in unison.

Spy chuckles. “I seems we have all seen the remake and prefer the classic.” He opens his cigarette case taking one out. “I swear why would they ever want to touch this movie it is great. Oh yea because people like Scout here can't appreciate the classics and demand everything to have color violence sex and explosions and buckets of blood in their horror.” 

“Ouch laying the snark on really thick there spy are you trying to quit again?” Sniper says as Sammy sits up.

“Non I just haven't had any today to be honest after helping Sammy move and then the physical and then training I haven't had my usual me time smoke break.” Spy stands up. “Now if you need me I will finally have my break I think I deserve.” He adjusts his tie and walks out of the room. 

The rest of the group follow after him.


End file.
